


A dance between universes

by orphan_account



Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Swaptale, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Swaptale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Undertail (Undertale), Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Double Penetration, Drugs, F/M, Face-Fucking, How Do I Tag, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No More Resets (Undertale), Oral Sex, Reader has a vagina, References to Drugs, Rough Sex, Sex, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You have always expected a lot out of your life, happiness, a lot of luck, money and as much love you could dream of, but being trapped in a video game you know the original outcome of was not one of the things you wanted to happen but ultimately it did. Now locked in a world you have to save from either the skeletons hands or your own knowledge you don't know what to do, help them? Seduce them? Kill them?Help. What are you supposed to do?
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 35
Kudos: 117





	1. The skeleton house

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a new tale, a tale of Y/N. I never finish any of my stories because I'm horrible with my writing and get really anxious. My bad.  
> Anyways Y/N means your name and Y/A means your age.
> 
> Thank you for reading and hope you're having a blast. <3
> 
> I'm not the first that thought of this and I will credit the person I got inspired from. Thank you.

Your eyes clenched shut before they squickly opened, the bright ceiling light disturbing your view as you woke up in a couch you had no recollection falling asleep on, it was an beige coloured sofa with scratches but it was surprisingly clean. Had you been going out drinking? Had you partied too hard? Where was your friends? Did they leave you?  
“Where am I?” Your throat felt sore as you sat up, your legs quivering as you took a few steps around the living room. It looked familiar, in a way that you had already been there, except not? How did you know that place so well? You knew there was a kitchen behind that wall and a front door right beside you. How? You hadn't been there before.  
“oh.” A brooding deep voice spoke up behind you, the sound exactly how you remembered it. Where had you even heard it before? Where did that familiar sound come from?

“good thing you're awake kiddo.”  
Kid? You were Y/A old, there was nothing childlike with your age anymore.  
“sorry to say this but we transported you from the ground above and now you're kinda stuck down here in the underground with us, sorry about that kid.”  
You figured as much when you saw Sans, Sans the skeleton, a video game character standing right in front of you, breathing, existing. Wait, he said you had been transported from the world up above, but you were not. You were not even from the same universe let alone the same reality. 

“N-no, that is impossible.”  
You swallowed, feeling a lump at the back of your throat as you panicked, your expression filled with fear as you quickly turned and ran face first into a tall figure. You expected it to be Papyrus but when you saw sharp jagged teeth and pin pricks glaring holes into your soul, you knew who this skeleton was and felt extremely uncomfortable with the knowledge of this monster. Boss.  
“I SEE YOUR GUEST FINALLY WOKE UP!” Boss roared, causing your ears to ring as you placed hands up to your ears.  
“yeah.” Sans muttered, scratching the back of his neck as you clenched a hand over your heart. No it wasn't real, it couldn't be.  
“GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF HUMAN! I KNOW! I'M THE GREAT TERRIFYINGLY HANDSOME BOSS BUT AT LEAST BEHAVE!” 

If you were not on the verge of tears maybe you would have laughed but, yeah, no, he wasn't funny.  
“be kind to her...” Another voice? Where did that one come from? Glancing back at the couch you saw a tall skeleton with an orange hoodie and a lax expression on his face, that couldn't be anyone else but Stretch.  
“she just woke up.” Stretch blew out a thick cloud of cigarette smoke and you didn't even have to be close to smell that. Instictively you pressed a hand over your nose.  
“I feel I might want to go back into that couch cause I'm not dealing with any of this right now.”  
You grimaced as you sat down next to Stretch and felt your entire world crumble beneath your feet, you were probably miles away from home. Your family probably didn't know where you were and heck, contacting them would prove difficult when you had no phone on you or close to you. 

“Fuck me...” You sighed loudly as you pressed your head on cushion behind you and closed your eyes, trying to figure out a way out of your nightmare, dream? Whatever it was it was difficult to enjoy.  
“gladly.” A deeper voice than Sans' whispered into your ear and you sprung up like a deer in headlights. Haha, no. Fuck no. God no. Red. He wasn't your favorite character by far but he at least had a sense of dark humor you appreciated, sometimes. A few times...Barely?  
“oh is the pup scared?”  
You glared at Red and his god damn gold tooth, you had just woken up from a life you had started to get comfortable with and now you had to do it all again? In a world where you basically was a space and time traveller?  
How were you even supposed to get home? Was there even a way home?  
“Let me guess, there's more of you?” You asked, faking surprise as you already knew that but couldn't allow these monsters to know you were from a world that had ultimately had made theirs. You'd either be killed, die or cause a disruption in time and space. Which all in all sounded like a horrid idea.  
“YES! THERE'S PAPYRUS AND BLUE, RUS AND LORD!” Boss yelled, pointing at you with a red broken bone in his hand, you would have been scared if it wasn't for the fact that you knew he wouldn't use it. He wanted to seem intimidating.  
You rose an eyebrow and by looking at the clock you guessed Papyrus, Blue and Lord was in bed but where was Rus?

He wasn't exactly a character hard to miss out on, he looked a lot like Red and Stretch combined but with a more aggressive personality, he would be trying things a little more than Red but hang out with Stretch more since their personalities matched better.  
“Where am I?”  
“you're in sans's house silly, it's underground and pretty sure sans already answered that question.” Rus answered, resting his arms on the couch.  
There he was, that god damn skeleton.  
In a few seconds he disappeared and reappeared right beside your ear, whispering softly yet grogly into the nape of your neck.  
“welcome, dear human.”  
You jumped and let out a small scream that you covered with your own hand, muffling yourself not to make noise that would disturb any potential neighbours.  
“Don't do that!” You voiced, still a little scared as you moved away from Rus, his eye lights sparkling as you seemed less frightened and more interested in him.

“does it make you uncomfortable?” Rus appeared right in front of you, startling you as you were trying to get away from any short cut travelling monsters that would put tuber out of work, your eyes wandered from his eyes, to his cheekbones and down to his throat, he was entirely made out of bone. He noticed you staring and sent you a smirk. A shiver went down your spine as you smiled politely and slipped past him in an attempt to get away from a way too friendly skeleton. What were you supposed to do? Allow each and every skeleton in on your personal space? Hell no.  
“Do I look uncomfortable?”  
“VERY MUCH SO.” Boss chuckled. “YOU LOOK LIKE A BABY CAT TRYING TO WALK AWAY FROM A LION!” 

Ouch, accurate but not entirely true. If Rus was a lion then why wouldn't Lord be a cat? Why would you be one? Ah, skeleton logic wasn't something that should have been a surprise to you, you knew them, right? You knew every secret they had, every dream they tried to follow and every nightmare they were trying to avoid. An idea flashed at the back of your mind and as Rus moved closer to you, you pressed your back against a nearby wall knowing he would take the bait. He pressed a hand beside your head and trapped you in, thinking he was getting to know you far better than the rest that night.  
“aw, just wanted to tease you a bit, little kitty cat, don't be scared.”  
You gave him a shocked stare , an expression that told tales of either fright or dreading the worst before you smirked back up at him, that surprised him so much he had to blink when gave him a wink which ultimately confused him even further. Swiftly you grabbed his hand, pressed your other hand on his back and turned the position, now he was the one locked against the wall with a human pressing him into the uncomfortably hard wood behind him. He made a sound when you moved in, closing the distance between your bodies and causing his soul to flutter.  
“what?”  
Rus worded as you merely glanced at his eyes and with that you kicked his leg, forcing him to slither down the wall and onto the floor, knees first.  
“Kneel.” You replied sharply, dominating his earholes with a voice that didn't sound like you anymore and as he didn't know what to think he just sat there, confused. 

With a spluttering mess of a skeleton you looked around the room and saw multiple skeletons trying to hold in their laughter as Rus turned into a complete purple blush, his eye lights huge as he hadn't anticipated a human to be of such nature, little did he know how much he wanted to be enslaved to a human woman's demise. You were sure he would now become a meek, sweetheart that would do anything to be on his knees in front of you again.

Red drooled as he noticed how much of a human monster you could really be, sweet on the outside but a bitch on the inside? He loved that.  
“did you get put in your place rus?” Red asked, grinning so wide you felt shivers run down your spine. Your main idea was to make him stop getting up in your face, now you had another issue.  
“yeah, it surprised me.” Rus chuckled, standing up as he still was a dim shade of purple.  
“can see why, never expected tha lass to be that intimidating.”  
You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms, growling under your breath toward Red.  
“intimidating isn't exactly the word i'd use to describe that.” Rus laughed.

“will you two stop making a move on her, jeez.” Stretch sighed, putting his cigarette away to replace it with a lollipop. Being in a house with multiple deprived skeletons was bound to make the other skeletons exhausted, heck you understood as much. You had seen men flake around a woman at a bar before so you could understand the interest but there was something called, too invasive.  
“Do you have any of those left?” You asked leaving Rus and Red to their own devices, discussing your kinks before getting chased out of the house by the intimidating Boss. You looked at the 3 of them running out the front door and shutting it close with a loud bang. Silently you approached Stretch , your mouth was practically watering as you needed something other than disgusting morning breath to linger on your tongue.  
“sure thing, but be careful, these are monster snacks, we don't fully know what they will do to a human body.”  
You knew, you'd either get a small allergic reaction or a little tummy ache, there was basically nothing to worry about so you simply nodded and smiled.  
“I'm sure I'll be fine.”

Stretch handed you a lollipop and watched you struggle with the wrapping a little before you managed to pop the treat into your mouth, your cheek bulging out a bit as the treat was just lingering on the side of your tongue. “so uh, what's your name?”  
You stopped up, that was right, none of them had asked you for your name until that very moment, well you could have introduced yourself but what was the point in that, you would either receive a nickname or not get called by your name at all.  
“I'm Y/N, Y/N the human.”  
“hah, nice.” Sans laughed and then gave you a sharp glance, thinking.  
“so miss.lollipop, where you from?” Stretch chuckled, rolling his own lollipop on his tongue in a song of teeth clattering against the treat.  
“Somewhere, up there. Hard to tell really.” You mumbled, pressing the lollipop up against your other cheek. You were not being vain now were you? You couldn't tell where your home would have been on a scale so you simply went for the best answer. 

“how old are you exactly?” Stretch asked.  
“I'm Y/A, so if you're asking me if I'm legal, I am.”  
Stretch almost choked on his lollipop, his eyes grew huge and he felt his cheeks burn hot as you stated it as a matter of factly. That was new, you didn't think he'd get flustered by so little, then again perhaps it was just how you viewed the situation.  
“y/n, don't think that was what he meant.” Sans coughed, his cheeks turning a dim shade of blue, were these two really that innocent though? They said nothing when you slammed Rus into a wall but talking about sex, that was where they drew the line? You had seen Frisk go on a “date” with both Sans and Papyrus but they had never expected a human to be as honest as you? Well as honest as you could be anyways.  
“Oh? You're asking if I can drink alcohol?” You chuckled, “Yeah I can, but it wouldn't be good. I don't handle alcohol very well.”

“so you can't handle alcohol?” Sans muttered, rubbing his chin in thought.  
“No, I can't?” You questioned his way of speaking, his body language and even how he was building up to continue your conversation. Heck what was even happening?  
“If you want a story I downed two gin and tonics, two cans of beer and a shot of whiskey, grabbed my dad's scooter and woke up in a wheelie bin the next morning with a black eye and a destroyed shirt, friends told me I got into a fight with a tree so I keep my distance from alcohol because I don't remember shit afterwards.”

Stretch snorted and cut his laugh short as you told the tale like it was the worst thing ever, which for you it was, your dad's scooter did not survive that night and you couldn't even tell what happened to it. Was it in Hope's Crystal Lake? WHO KNEW?!  
“is that your reason to stay on the straight and narrow of no alcohol?” Sans laughed, pressing his hands to his belly in coughs and roaring happiness from such a good story.  
“No, it gets worse so promise you won't laugh.” Sans crossed his fingers and smiled.  
“of course we won't.”  
“I uhm, have never had my first ever so when a friend tried to make me kiss the bartender she made sure to tell him really loudly that I was a freaking virgin, she even screamed it at one point and as he handed me my drink she spilled the beans that I wanted to kiss him, I think the whole bar knew at the end of the night that I, your dear Y/N was a virgin.” Blush coated your cheeks like frosting a delicious cake and you couldn't believe you had told them your embarrassing tale.  
“And no, I didn't get my kiss. My friend did though so, yey for her?” 

Stretch snorted again, clenching a hand over his teeth as Sans probably had awoken the rest of the household with his loud brooding laugh. Great.  
“You said you weren't going to laugh!”  
“didn't know it would be that funny though.” Sans admitted, wiping tears away from the corner of his eyes. Could skeletons even cry.  
“Why did I tell you all of this, gosh!”  
Stretch unwrapped his crumbled up lollipop wrapper and showed you the containments of the treat. The list was completely normal until you found an all too familiar word, A.L.C.O.H.O.L.  
“Alcohol?!” 

“is why we needed to know your age.” Stretch laughed, crumbling the wrapper again and tossed it behind him.  
“Ah fuck my life.”


	2. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you got a little monster candy alcohol in your system, big deal. Well, actually it has a big effect on human emotions.  
> Are you happy? Double that? Are you sad? Double that. Horny? I don't want to know what will happen with that in mind but perhaps it will work it self out, or maybe it will come back to bite you later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the sweet and nice comments, I really appreciate it. <3 
> 
> I'm currently working on the next chapter so it might get uploaded later this day if not tomorrow.  
> <3 Much love and stay safe.

As you predicted the loud laughter errupting from your new friends had awoken Papyrus and Blue, they wandered down the stairs, yawning and about to give their brothers an earful before they noticed you. A human. Blue immedately jumped from foot to foot in joy and Papyrus found it difficult not to break your eardums with even louder bellows of screams than Sans' laughter.  
“OH MY STARS! A HUMAN?!” Papyrus yelled walking straight up to you.

“G-good morning?” You squeaked, flustered as you had gotten some alcohol in your system, by the size of the lollipop it wasn't a lot but when you said you couldn't handle it, you really couldn't.  
“SHE'S SO PRETTY!” Blue squealed and jumped straight up to you, quickly you caught him and held onto the short skeleton for dear life. Your eyes sparked with “mama” intentions and couldn't help snuggling him into your chest. His face found a soft spot and lied there, quietly, in between your breasts making use of them as a pillow. In your head he looked like a small kitten making use of a new blanket and that mental image made you also squeal. “Oh my stars you're so cute.”

Blue's cheeks grew light blue as you snuggled and hugged the skeleton as if you had always done so, you blamed it on being tipsy but really you just adored the cute little blueberry. How could you not? The second you saw a drawing of him you knew meeting him in real life would tear at your heart strings.  
“WOWIE! I WANT TO BE NEXT! MAY I ALSO HAVE A HUG?”  
Determination hit you like a ton of bricks and as you put Blue onto the couch next to his brother and turned to Papyrus, giving him a big long hug.  
He froze up for a bit but only to grab your waist and lift you up so he could hug you even tighter, your eyes welled up with tears as you noticed his genuine happy smile and you couldn't help the tears that rolled down your cheeks and hit his. “WHY ARE YOU CRYING HUMAN?”

“I'm not crying!” You whined, tears pouring as you pressed Papyrus' face between your breasts in an attempt to make sure he knew how deeply you loved him as a character. Fuck you Toby for making such loveable skeletons. AND FUCK YOU FOR MAKING THEM THE CUTEST!  
“I'm fucking happy.”  
“well she said she couldn't handle alcohol.”  
Stretch looked at his brother, whom seemed either deeply confused or entirely satisfied.  
“she's crying.” Sans voiced, concerned as Papyrus didn't even know why you were so emotional.

Big pearly tears dripped down your chin as he put you on the floor thinking you were crying because of him, you were just so happy you couldn't control your feelings anymore.  
“I'm sorry Papyrus.” You whispered, through soft cute sobs as the front door went up with a loud bang.  
“I LOST RUS AND RED!” Boss yelled, trailing snow and dirt inside the wooden floor with even louder steps than his brooding screams.

Startled you turned to Boss, teary eyed and with a flustered red face and a surprised expression.  
“THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?” Boss asked, his voice rumbling as he saw the human crying. How dare you cry on your own? That was his job.  
“y/n drank alcohol.” Stretch smirked, rising an eyebrow at the dark and mysterious Boss almost throwing a tantrum at the sight.  
“HOW? IS IT THOSE PESKY LOLLIPOPS OF YOURS?”  
“probably.” Stretch chuckled, rolling the lollipop stick between his teeth.

“SHE'S JUST EXCITED! I HEARD HER HEART!” Blue interrupted and snuggled into his brother's chest. Stretch petting Blue's head softly as any doting sibling would, you felt a slight pang of jealousy for their relationship but also knew the tragic way people shipped them.  
“Am not!” You argued, blushing hard. Yes you had a little alcohol but it wasn't as if you were drunk. Or were you? Stretch did say they didn't know the effect of that monster candy on humans. Were you going to be a weeping mess until the effects of the alcohol wore off? Or was something else going to happen?  
Oh fuck. OH! FUCK!  
You hated crying, you hated the feeling of tears on your face and now you couldn't stop it. There was no control of your emotions on that behalf at all and you feared they would look at you and think you were weak. 

“I HEARD HER HEART TOO!” Papyrus shouted, “IT SOUNDED LIKE A FLUTTER OF SMALL THUMPS, LIKE IT WAS HAPPY TO SEE ME!” While you appreciated Papyrus' honesty and loveable nature you did not need to hear so much good coming off of that sweetheart at that very moment, it just made everything so much worse. So feeling loved made you cry? Oh god, that candy was a complex kind.  
“DOES NOT EXPLAIN WHY THE HUMAN IS CRYING THOUGH!” Boss sighed, crossing his arms as he looked at you, your eyebrows contorted into a sorrowful furrow, your eyes sparkling as water continued to form and your lower lip quivering as you tried to make it stop.  
“y/n, you better stop crying now.” Sans brushed a hand up your back, trying to comfort you.

“I'm sorry, I can't stop it.” You sobbed, smiling in between your awkward cries as you looked down at the floor so embarrassed you thought you would die. Actually you kind of wished you would die, you could slam someone against the wall no problem but monster candy with alcohol was your limit? Some kind of human you were. 

You felt pathetic as you wiped your tears away only for them to be replaced with new ones.  
“it's okay, paps is so cute it made you cry?” Sans asked, smiling softly at you, so you did like his brother? Well, now two would agree that Papyrus was actually really awesome.  
You nodded, sniffling. “He was so excited to see me.” You admitted, wishing you could hide.

“have anyone told you, you're kind of cute.” Stretch admitted, chewing on the plastic end of his candy while your lollipop had now fully disappeared, you held onto the remaining plastic of your candy and looked up from the floor, confused.  
“Thank you?”  
“no, thank you, finally we have some eye candy around here.” Stretch chuckled, swinging his lollipop stick around in a way that should have been obvious and it took you a while to realise it was a joke, a pun even.

You giggled, Papyrus and Blue whined, Boss gave free death glares for everyone that wanted them and Sans looked offended he wasn't the first to get to that joke.

“UNACCEPTABLE!” Boss yelled in unison with Blue. “BROTHER DON'T INFECT THE HUMAN WITH YOUR STUPID JOKES!”  
Blue shouted and you could hear your ears ring as you clenched your hands over your poor listening tools, inside voice Blue. Inside voice.  
“aw you don't like my puns baby brother?” Stretch started and began listing all of his jokes in alphabetical order until your stomach grew sore from laughter. Boss had long disappeared into his bedroom, annoyed and tired from listening to Stretch's childish banter but Blue had been forced to stay since you had collected him as someone to hug and pamper.  
“I CAN'T LEAVE THIS IS UNFAIR!” Blue bellowed. “BOSS HELP ME!”  
“Aw but Blue, I thought you liked my hugs.” You sniffled, brushing a hand up Blue's cheek before giving his face a soft peck.  
“I DO BUT STRETCH IS ANNOYING ME ON PURPOSE!”Blue hissed, blushing as you had kissed his cheek bone.  
“Go on.” You mouthed toward Stretch and watched his eyelights glisten with such childlike happiness, now there were two sappy happy boneheads that enjoyed bullying Blue a little too much. Ah, poor Blue.

While you were annoying Blue, Papyrus had taken care of dinner and had practically forced Sans to join in on it, the shorter of the two agreed, only to fall asleep on the kitchen table. You could already pretty much tell it was going to happen, not because the game told you but because you knew him as a character a little too well.  
“SANS!” Papyrus roared and by the clatter you knew Sans had woken up again.

“Oh dear, I'm sorry Blue.” You gave the small skeleton a kiss on the back of his head and stood up to help Papyrus with the damage in the kitchen.  
“Anything I can do to help?” You relaxed your body against the doorway, looking at Papyrus's conflicted eyes, he didn't know what to do. You felt bad but knew that wasn't your fault.  
“AH! Y/N!” Papyrus remembered your name? How precious. “IF YOU COULD COLLECT THAT TRASHBAG AND TAKE HIM TO THE COUCH YOU'D BE A CREAMPIE!”  
Shocked and on the verge of laughter you grabbed Sans by his waist and carried him to the livingroom before you started to wheeze, he called you a creampie. “Did you hear that?” You asked Stretch but his face told you everything you needed to know, yes he did. “yup.”

Blue questioned why you were snickering but looked to Sans for answers, however that skeleton was already back into Wonderland, asleep in your arms.

It was obvious that many of these skeletons did not look at you as any danger, which honestly was your first thought when you awoke in the Sans's house, would they hate you for being human or would they understand that you meant no harm? Of course your actions had reactions but at least they couldn't hold that against you. 

“gold for your thoughts?” Stretch grinned, his long legs almost making you trip as you had to place Sans on the sofa. He rolled toward the pillows and let out a huge snore as he looked to be extremely tired.  
“I just wondered, aren't I scary to you?” You asked, honestly as you sat back down on the livingroom floor in front of Stretch. Floor gang. “I'm the first human down here right?”  
You knew the answer to that question but you didn't want to seem too familiar with the setup.  
“nah, you wouldn't hurt a fly, do we need to remind you, you cried when you saw blue and paps?”  
You blushed, remembering such an embarrassing thing but also noticed that Stretch didn't actually answer you about being the first human in the underground, you wouldn't dig further into that and decided to simply wait with pushing on to that topic. “I could hurt you guys.”  
“unintentionally yes, but i don't think you're that kind of human.”  
Stretch chuckled, you had never expected him of all skeletons to have such a calming way with words, well, he was a Papyrus after all, his roles were just reversed with Blue, so maybe he was actually like an actual older brother. Comforting and kind. “Aw growing soft on me?” You teased.  
“shut up.” He blushed.

When you throught a moment couldn't be ruined you were startled as the known Red stood right behind you, you guessed he must have teleported himself into the livingroom but doing it without drawing any attention to him? Scary. Suddenly you heard him whispering something in your ear. “hey kitten.”  
“Holy fucking shit!” You almost yelled as Red moved in closer, causing you to quickly stand up only to be pushed forward and falling onto your knees on top of Stretch. You uttered a surprised groan as you didn't really know what was going on but soon enough you figured as much, you had not just fallen on top of Stretch, your mouth had found his in an accidental kiss. Wide eyed you looked Stretch straight in the eye and found him just as surprised.  
“heh, great one rus, but next time, push her toward me instead.” Red sighed, annoyed as you were occupied with the orange hooded skeleton.  
“why are you saying that?” Rus asked, rising an eyebrow as he pushed you further into Stretch with the help of his foot, smirking from ear hole to ear hole. Maybe Rus and Red was a whole lot similar to each other than you had originally thought. Because the wall thing earlier had just antagonized Rus to the point of where he wanted to make you feel the same way you had made him feel. How could you actually forget such an important detail. This guy was dangerous on a level that made Boss look like Hansel and Gretel.

You tried voicing your concern but it came out as muffled words that no one could comprehend, damn it. Flustered and ashamed you tried to move off of Stretch but then he gave your tongue a lick and you felt your face grow beet red as you felt something warm and soft barely making contact with your tongue. Shocked you blinked, watching Stretch's hooded eyes making full eye contact with you as he teased your tongue a little more. It felt slippery, like something you imagined a tendril would feel but wet like an actual tongue, confused you met his tongue in an effort to make him stop but it seemed like he took it as an invitation to deepen the kiss.  
“rus stop pushing her into stretch!” Red yelled.

“nah, she likes it, how does it feel little kitty cat, to be degraded?”  
How were you going to get out of a situation where one skeleton continued to force you into another skeleton, one you were actually kissing as a result of the one stepping on you, and how the fuck were you going to tell Rus anything when your lips were attached to Stretch?  
“she can't answer rus.”  
“why the fuck not?”  
“cause her mouth is occupied you numbskull!”  
Finally Rus removed his foot and you climbed off Stretch, your mouth reddened by the bruisingly hard yet tender kiss, which honestly, you didn't even know skeletons could kiss, much less have a tongue.  
You panted in complete and utter shock as Stretch merely licked his teeth, an orange tongue pressed up against his canines as he winked at you, holding his sleeping brother. Ah fuck.  
“so stretch you happy with yourself?”  
“very much so, yes.” He answered and you looked at your feet, in total shock. “you just gave me her first kiss.” Stretch chuckled, dancing a bit on the floor.

“no, you can't be serious?! that is totally unfair!” Rus looked like his entire world was crumbling, had he wanted to take your first kiss for his own or was he just insanely jealous that someone else got to it before he did?  
Your entire 4 hours of being awake and underground had proved somewhat tiring, you lied splayed on the livingroom floor, looking up at the ceiling light that earlier had awoken you.  
You weren't mad your first kiss had been given to someone, it didn't actually count since all of them were not exactly real, right? Well, you had felt his teeth and tongue, so that meant it was real on some counts? Or was it entirely real? This entire thing was seriously confusing.  
“you got her first kiss right, then there's other firsts we can perhaps get!” Red crossed his arms, smiling widely.

Oh fuck. You closed your eyes, hoping once you opened them again you'd at least be in bed at home.


	3. Dinner?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you wanted to rest? In a room where skeletons could attack you at any moment? Y/n you need to put up your guard and be better, don't fall asleep in front of Rus or Red again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys, did not expect this to get so many positive comments, thank you, I really appreciate it. You've all made my day <3
> 
> Stay safe out there guys <3 Take care and hugs!  
> This chapter is slightly shorter since Y/n needed to go to bed.

“hey y/n.” Stretch muttered, poking your cheek as you had slowly drifted off, the stress getting to you as you basically had no personal space, your eyes slowly opened as you felt something shift above you.  
“if you don't move red will bite you.” You blinked, glanced around the room and noticed Red sitting on your stomach, looking down at you with his usual shit eating grin.  
“Not in the mood for this crap.” You grumbled, grabbed Red by the faux fur on his coat and stood up, wandering around the room with Red dangling from the hoodie all the way to the doorway of the kitchen.

“Hey papy!” You yelled and walked into the kitchen, noticing Papyrus had decorated the kitchen table beautifully for dinner. “Where's the trashcan?”  
“that's rude kiddo.” Red crossed his arms and scoffed at you.  
“Don't care.” You replied, tired. Your eyes was accompanied with heavy bangs that wanted you to close your eyes and fall asleep again but since you had become a skeleton's plaything you acted as such, annoyed, sleepy and practically over it.

“OH Y/N! THOUGHT YOU HAD FALLEN ASLEEP?”  
“Well, I had but this one tried to bite me, thankfully Stretch warned me.” Papyrus gave Red what looked to be a death glare but it looked more like an angry cat trying to parent a small kitten. Cute.  
“WAIT RIGHT HERE!” Papyrus swiftly disappeared out of the kitchen and up the stairs only to return with a second monster and much heavier steps, oh no. What had you done?

You shared a look with Red and almost felt cold sweat run down your spine as Boss groggily appeared with Papyrus, his eyes so menacing you felt your knees buckle and his voice mimicking that of a beast that was about to sink his teeth into raw flesh. Okay, now you were scared. Now you understood why Red feared his brother so much because honestly, you were starting to fear him too.  
Shit. Did Boss notice? Was he going to see how little you wanted to be there at that very moment?  
“I HEARD YOU WERE GOING TO BITE Y/N?! WHAT'S THE DEAL WITH THAT?!”  
Boss rumbled, bending a little down to glare holes into Red's eyes.

Red chewed on his turtleneck and looked up at you and then his brother.  
“it was not my fault!” He started, “she lied there, on the floor so weak and defenceless.”  
Ew, you thought, hoping to god that Boss would at least talk some sense into this skeleton but something told you that was not going to happen.  
“YOU THINK THAT IS A VALID EXCUSE? ANIMALS DO THAT, ANIMALS ATTACK WHILE THEIR PREY IS WEAK! WE DON'T! IF SHE WAS ASLEEP THEN YOU LEAVE HER BE UNTIL SHE CAN FIGHT YOU OFF!”  
You blinked, was this really happening? So if you were awake then it was fine for Red to want to sink his teeth into you, like some kind of skeleton vampire? Hell no. You didn't want to become a skeleton dinner.  
“BOSS, I DON'T THINK WE SHOULD ATTACK THE HUMAN EVER! SHE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING TO US!” Papyrus sounded so concerned you felt sorrow in your chest, god damn that cutie. If anyone could have marked you, you would allow Papyrus to do so, maybe not by teeth but perhaps a friend necklace, oh that suited the yellow skeleton so much more.

“i think we should calm down.”  
A tired, grumpy voice interrupted from the doorway of the kitchen, Sans. Oh thank god.  
“no one will fight, attack or molest the human, got it?” You sighed heavily, putting Red down on the kitchen floor gently. “but that also includes no fighting from your side too, y/n.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“it means that we're going to be kind and not kill each other, got it?” As if you were going to kill anyone, you didn't even kill the spiders in your bedroom, your cat Nibbles did that job perfectly well for you or you would simply vaccum them up, those pesky animals had far too many legs for comfort. You got shivers just thinking about it.  
“you got that?”  
“Yes.” You agreed, making a sigh as you felt anxious by just the idea of murder, you were a regular woman, you'd watch crime show documentaries or horror movies in awe, the conflicting murders of teenagers in horror movies making you kind of laugh but also jump and scream, that was it though, these movies weren't real. The monsters in front of you though, were real.

“Red started it though, he wanted to brand me.”  
“...what?” Sans asked, looking past your legs and into two pin pricks that barely contained any energy left. Red was going to be killed at the end of the day.  
“stretch kissed y/n!” Red tried to save his own bony arse but only ended up making a fool out of himself.  
“rus forced her to, not gonna lie, enjoyed it.” Stretch yelled from the livingroom causing your cheeks to bloom into a pretty red shade.  
“man, shut up!” Smack. Rus had smacked Stretch and done so quite hard because you could hear a bit of an echo.  
“dude, my joint.” Stretch muttered, loud enough for you to hear him become a whole lot more disappointed as Rus apologised.  
“man, sorry, you can have mine.”  
“sweet dude, thanks.” Stretch laughed, sounding giddy.

You blinked and looked around the kitchen, not shocked but growing tired of pretty much everything that was happening, you knew these monsters were quite interesting and had their personalities but that there was so many things going on, made you quite unable to actually handle the situation.  
So, feeling hot you grabbed a hold of your hoodie under your arms and threw it off of your body, the sudden feeling of cold air on your bare arms made you sigh.

The tank top framed your curves nicely, from the under side of your chest to the smoothness of your belly and waist to showing of your hips.  
“It's getting hot in here.” You muttered, crossing your arms in a huff.  
“it might just be you.” Red chuckled, rising an eyebrow as he glanced up toward your chest. Okay, you had not even been underground for more than perhaps 10-12 hours and already they were all up in you, interested in you and testing you. Were you just a circus for them to interact with or had they already named you as a potential mate?  
You sighed and sat down at the kitchen table and just slumped over, exhausted.  
“Y/N, YOU SHOULDN'T SLEEP HERE!” Papyrus winced and shook your shoulders gently.

If anyone should have gotten a world record for falling asleep it should have been you, cause you were a goner the second your head met the table, Papy's poor decoration suffering as you found it useful as a pillow. You hadn't even eaten dinner and you were in a world where nothing could wake you up again. Heck, you must have looked cute cause no one wanted to wake you up.  
“paps, would you mind carrying her to bed?”  
Sans wondered and the kind giant nodded and placed a hand under your legs, supporting your weight and the other on your back, making sure you wouldn't fall from his hands, carrying you like a princess.  
“She Is Surprisingly Light.” Papyrus muttered gently as he pet your cheek and carried you to the nearest guest room.


	4. What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You awoke to sounds of something breaking downstairs, you decided against your better judgement to go down there and sort the situation out but instead you managed to make it somehow worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading this, it makes me really happy.  
> <3 I have an assignment today so I might be a little slow in updating the chapters <3

You awoke the nest morning quite early to loud clattering and things shattering, your eyes wandered through the darkness of the room to find a dresser, a mirror and walls decorated in old photographs. A pretty sight for sore eyes but you couldn't enjoy it for long as you heard something break. Quickly you gathered yourself and ran down stairs to find a skeleton you dreaded meeting even more than Boss, Lord. He was a shorter type that you imagined wore heels to make up for his stature, you couldn't be intimidated by him but you certainly found him a bit frightening, considering his scars went down almost the entire side of his scalp. A monster you really didn't want to meet was Axe since he would be all about tasting you.

“OH A NEW PET? HOW DELIGHTFUL!” Lord yelled, no he screamed, watching you press hands to your ears as you noticed whom he had been throwing things after, Rus. Ah, you had walked into a siblings quarrel and you had done so with the intention of saving whoever was on thte other side of those broken glasses.   
“I'm not a pet, Lord.” You grimaced, furrowing your eyebrows as you went over to Rus and helped his quivering legs back up, he towered over you by almost an entire meter as he tried to hide behind you. “OH BUT YOU ARE! HOWEVER SANS GOT YOU HERE, YOU NOW BELONG TO US, LIKE A TOY!” 

You felt shivers run down your spine as Lord's words were hurtful and so untrue, you felt a hand grab your shoulder as to not fall into this trap and believe whatever Lord was saying. Rus meant well and you nodded, knowing well that if you started to think this was true, Lord would know.  
He despised humans and you felt he had already started to dislike you, not because you had done anything wrong but because you were you. Sweet, meant well and not at all that intimidating, but Lord looked like he could tell you were hiding something, and if this one skeleton knew as much then perhaps the others did too.

“WHY ARE YOU PROTECTING HIM?” Lord asked, furrowing his eyebrows as you worked as a shield for Rus, he wasn't scared of his brother no, he was terrified of what he could've done to his Lord if he couldn't use someone else to save him. You were a saving grace.  
“He hasn't done anything wrong?”  
“HE'S A LAZY SLOB! HE NEVER DOES ANYTHING RIGHT!” Lord yelled after you throwing an ashtray after you, you jumped but it was too late, it hit your cheek bone and left a nasty cut that soon enough started to bleed. Blood dripped down your cheek toward your chin and you felt enraged as you didn't stagger back, you were going to protect Rus.

Perhaps then he would get the idea through his thick skull that you were not something he should try and win and just befriend, however you felt your chest grow heavy as Lord made a broked piece of bone and pressed it up against your chest, moving it from left to right in an attempt to frighten you.  
You eyed him, suspiciously and knew he didn't have the balls to penetrate you with that bloody awful looking bone.  
“I HATE HUMANS! I HATE ESPECIALLY YOU!” He growled and you grabbed the bone and almost helped him hurt you, the bone scratched up your tank top and bra, breaking skin underneath as you dared him to continue. “S-STOP IT HUMAN!”   
“No!” You yelled, pressing the bone into your chest, it bled just a bit but not enough to worry anyone and that was when Sans appeared out of nowhere, his eyelights gone as you stood there, bleeding on the livingroom floor and the culprit for your wounds was Lord. “didn't I say no fighting?!” Sans muttered, angry as you had been injured. 

“I was just trying to help Rus. I'm sorry okay, but Lord...He gave me no options.” You apologised, pressing a hand to your face, your injury stung and you drew a sharp inhale of air before you looked at Rus, he seemed actually quite angry. Had you done something out of line? Oh no.   
“you'll have to fix'er up rus, i'm gonna have a talk with your brother.”  
Sans grinned and quickly dismantled Lord's bone and grabbed Lord by the scarf around his neck before teleporting away.

Rus was surprisingly quiet as he walked away from you, merely giving you a glance every few seconds, as if he was collecting his thoughts or even trying to figure out how he was going to explain away this entire situation to you. “never do that again, you understand!” Rus's voice was deep, threatening as he wandered back to you, looking at your wounds, some of which could become scars.  
“But Rus, he could have hurt you.”   
“so it's fine that he hurt you?” Rus growled, pressing a bony hand to your cheek, noticing the cut wasn't that even that deep but still it bled quite a bit.  
“Humans doesn't scar that easily!” 

“don't care, it is my job to protect skeletons and humans from my brother, you butt into something that was none of your business in the first place.”  
Rus shook his head, furrowing his eyebrows.  
“When I'm here it is most certainly is my business.” You argued, his eyes told you to stop and you felt your cheeks turn red as you moved aside, hoping it was a given you would leave the topic if Rus wanted you to.   
“you could have been killed!”  
“If I die Rus then I die, that's the whole conspiracy with us humans, okay?” 

Quickly he grabbed your hand and forced you up the stairs and into a bathroom, he sat you down on the toilet seat and looked through the medical kit they had stored there, he found rubbing alcohol, bandages and pain killers, one of which you actually needed.  
“strip.”   
You froze up and not knowing what to think you nodded slowly and grabbed the side of your tank top and pulled it over your head and off of your body, what you were left with was a destroyed bra and damaged skin, you didn't think the bone had penetrated but it actually had, you could see some blood drip down your stomach and it made you actually kind of scared.

“i said strip.” Rus rolled his eyes and knitted his thumb and pointy finger around the small front piece of your bra, where a cute bow lied and just ripped the bow and cloth straight off. So there you sat, nude from your bottoms up and looked at Rus whom seemed less interested in your flesh and more worried about the scars you could have gotten.  
“i've never met such a stupid human before.” Rus sighed.  
“I could say the same about you except you're a skeleton.”   
“don't humor me, i'm angry with you.”  
He rolled his eyes once again and swiftly helped you wash your wounds, the injury on your chest seemed less serious however, when he had a clean look at it he noticed the bleeding had actually stopped but then again he had to bandage you up, so you had to just get used to the little dabs of rubbing alcohol along your tender bruised skin.   
“never butt in again.”   
“You're not the boss of me.” You growled, feeling his hands around your back and chest as he slowly bandaged you up.   
“you must listen to us, we want to keep you safe.”

As you were finally bandaged and plastered up he finally seemed to realise your breasts, he swallowed and averted his gaze as he knew it would make you uncomfortable.  
Silently you got dressed again and glanced down at your poor bra, which was quite saddening, it wasn't your favorite but it fit you. Sighing heavily you pressed your tank top back over your head and noticed how thin the fabric actually was, it barely covered your chest much less your nipples.  
Rus looked at your breasts so hard you thought lasers would appear out of his pin pricks but as he coughed and tried to look away you guessed he was actually quite nice.  
“Ah. Oh no.” You voiced, pressing your hands to your chest in a weird hope that it would actually hide your breasts a little better.  
“i'll get you a hoodie, wait here.” Rus voiced, swallowing hard as he left the bathroom.

“i'm back.”  
You felt like he had been gone for hours but when he returned you could see his cheek bones blushing a bright orange and you kind of already knew what was going on or what he had done, a light smirk edged its way onto your face as you finally put on something that gave you more coverage. You knew Rus was a freak but doing it like that when you were a room away, waiting for him. Naughty.

“Thank you.” You smiled and got off the toilet with a hum, your imagination running wild as Rus seemed more and more confused. Were you not mad? What? He thought you'd be angry or something.   
“you're not angry?”  
“Why would I be angry?”  
“because I basically told you not to worry about me.” Rus explained, crossing his arms.  
“I'll still worry. I won't butt in but don't let Lord hurt you like that again.” You growled, you hated bullying a lot but what you especially hated was abuse, when you saw Rus covering and hiding from Lord your instict told you to protect and that was what you did.  
“sure, just don't get hurt trying to protect me again.”  
“Can't make that promise Rus.” You muttered

“CAN YOU GUYS GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM? I HAVE TO SHOWER!”  
Blue interrupted and you opened the bathroom door to a sleepy little thing stomping his feet.  
“ah, sorry blue.”


	5. Coffee please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Rus got a lot friendlier after he helped bandaging you up, he even made you coffee but there was a lot of problems with Lord coming back from his talk with Sans. He refuses to apologise to you.
> 
> In other news, you figured out your soul has two colours, not one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^, Hope you guys don't mind another chapter for this day.   
> Stay safe <3

When Sans and Lord came back from what you knew was a shouting match between two Sanses, you were sitting across from Rus in the kitchen laughing at his joke with a cup of coffee in front of you, it was steaming and quite hot still as the spunky Lord stomped his way into the kitchen sending you sharp glares.   
“SANS TOLD ME TO APOLOGISE! BUT I WON'T CAUSE YOU HURT YOURSELF ON MY BONE!”   
You rose an eyebrow and blinked slowly as Lord shouted incoherently at you while Rus snorted as you looked so confused.   
“lord, that was not an apology.” Rus chuckled brushing his finger over the hot steaming cup in front of him.  
“I DON'T CARE! SHE'S THE CLUTZ!” Lord blushed and stomped away up the stairs towards the bedrooms and shut his bedroom so hard you could hear ringing through the entire house. By the end of the day you guessed your entire hearing would disappear completely.

“...I guess that's the best I get huh?” You sighed, scratching your cheek and immedately quivered, oh damn, it stung. You scratched the cheek that was slowly healing and it was obvious it hurt quite a bit still touching it.  
“ouch, that looked like it stung.” Sans walked up to you, glancing up at your face.   
“you should probably take that off in a couple of hours, looks like it will heal pretty quickly.” Rus muttered, taking a sip of his coffee.

“I guess some do but I have some scars.” You slipped your pant leg up to your thigh and showed them a scar along your thigh, it had not exactly been deep then but you remembered it hurt quite a bit as it happened.   
“I got drunk again, tried to swim and cut my thigh up on a rock under water.”   
They blinked as you rolled the pant leg down again and started to sip on your coffee which tasted so good you had to take a second sip.  
“how deep was the cut?” Sans picked out a chair and sat down next to you.  
“About a centimeter or two, it was long though and I had two scratches as well, kind of looked morbid when I think of it and my dad wasn't too thrilled to hear about it.” You laughed. 

“so that was why you reacted the way you did when Red wanted to mark you.” Rus smacked his forehead, chuckling.  
“Yeah, that too but dude imagine if you had skin, would you allow anyone to bite you?” You asked, rising an eyebrow.  
“guess not.” Rus agreed, sipping on his coffee.

As you thought about it you actually had quite a bit of scars, a lot of moles and a bit of freckles, you either got tan way too easily or not at all, which was conflicting considering you had to wear a lot of products for the sun no matter what.  
Underground at least had some perks, you thought as you sipped on your coffee and drew in the scent of both caramel and rough caffeine. Mh, delicious.  
“so how did the cleaning of your chest go? Any bruising?” Sans asked, glancing at Rus and then back at you.  
You snorted and coughed, feeling your face grow warm. Okay, no, you were not going to tell Sans anything about that.  
“Oh, I'm fine, right Rus?” You smiled, forced.  
“yeah, nothing wrong in that department, all soft and warm.” Rus scratched his cheek, flustered as Sans gave him a suspicious glance. No, Rus, you friendly numbskull.   
“okay then...” 

You wanted to kick Rus's leg but thught that would be even more suspicious considering how bad this skeleton was at keeping secrets, you sighed and pressed your head against your hand.   
“My bra is destroyed...You know what a bra is, right?” You asked.  
“yeah...no.” Sans chuckled.  
“It keeps my jugs, my boobs, my breasts and nipples under wrap, so people won't just stare at my chest. It's like a prison except for your body.” You finger pointed at Sans, making him laugh.

“It was probably for the best, now I can breathe.” You glanced up at Rus, whom had grown quite silent, was he remembering your chest? Or was he embarrassed that you knew he had given you a few too many looks?  
“So a bra is something that covers your chest? Is it like armour?”  
“Yes, except much tighter.” You noticed you had emptied your cup as you went for another sip and looked to Rus for help, furrowing your eyebrows sadly.   
“by the stars woman, do you need more caffeine?” Rus stood up from his chair, checked the temperature for their kettle and made you a new cup of coffee.

“you two seem friendly.” Red yawned, sitting down next to Sans as he too awaited a cup of coffee.  
“that happens when you try and save Rus from Lord.” Sans grinned, pressing a bony hand to his cheek in thought. “no way, is that what happened?” Red looked at you and noticed your bandaged face, his eyes moving up and down your body in secret hopes that you were injured somewhere else too.

“Where's Boss, Papyrus and Stretch?” You asked, trying to change the subject as Rus seemed uncomfortable with the topic.  
“stretch's asleep, boss is on a run and paps is out fixing his traps.”  
Sans replied, yawning as Rus placed a steaming hot cup of coffee in front of him.   
“You skelebros are certainly fast on your bones.” You rolled your shoulders as the tall skeleton put another cup of coffee in front of you.  
“did you just call us skelebros?” Red chuckled rising an eyebrow.  
“S-should I not have?” You felt like you were sweating buckets, nice one Y/n, make sure they know you know their nicknames, that will show them.   
“nah, it's fine dollface, we just thought we were original with our puns.” Red squinted his eyes and grinned wildly. 

“I have a lot of skeleton puns, for an example. Why couldn't the skeleton go to prom?”   
You started, looking to Sans for help.  
“cause he had nobody to go with.”  
“Nah, cause he was ugly, fat and nobody liked him.”   
Red bursted out laughing, choking as he barely could hold his laughter in, what was the harm, really? You had just retold a joke you had heard somewhere on Utube so many years ago.You chuckled and watched Sans's expression go from confused to straight out giggling, Rus almost burned Red's hand as he gave the short skeleton his cup of coffee because he could barely contain the rough laughter escaping his throat.

“where have you heard that one before?”  
“The internet.” You smiled, sipping on your new brewed coffee. “Thank you Rus, I really appreciate the coffee.”  
Rus blushed and hid behind his almost cold cup and drank up the rest of his coffee. “no problem pudding.”   
Did each and every skeleton give you a nickname or had they forgotten your real name already? Either way you didn't pass judgement, you enjoyed it actually.   
Red called you dollface, Stretch called you doll, or sweetie, while Rus had called you pudding, what a sweet gesture. You needed to keep track of all of those names cause you knew more was coming.

“y/n, we're going out shopping today, thought you might need a couple of things until we fix that machine in the basement.”  
You glanced back at Sans and nodded slowly, confused. “What machine?” You asked.

You knew exactly what he was talking about, Sans had a time machine of some kind down stairs in the basement, it wasn't exactly that hidden but it was still off limits to those who didn't belong to the skeleton household.  
“you fell into the underground, correct, but to get you out of here we have to use that machine, since a while ago we stopped using human souls.”

“Human souls?”  
That actually explained quite a bit, they believed you had fallen but you thought there was something severely wrong with the machine which caused you to to be transported, then again you had a real positive attitude towards the entire concept, if you came to that world you probably could leave at some point.  
“every human has something called a soul, it's something besides your heart that drives you.” Rus voiced, pressing a hand to his own chest.

“What?” You asked, acting like you didn't understand.  
“they come in different shades and colours, someone with a lot of determination would have a red coloured soul, compassion would be a yellowish green and bravery would be an orange like colour.”  
Red continued, counting on his fingers as you stared at him.  
“So human souls have colours too? What's mine?” You asked, knowing you might not even have a soul in a universe where you didn't actually exist.

“we can figure it out.”  
Sans grinned and snapped his fingers, inviting you to a little fight.

The walls and floor around you dimmed as you felt a heavy pull on your chest. It felt nothing like the actual game but when you thought about it in a way of realism it made much more sense to you.

As you looked down to your chest you saw a beautiful white coloured heart with a deep blue colour dancing through it, you had two traits to everyone's surprise, one being love and the other being integrity, which Rus already knew because you had saved him previously.

Sans ended the fight and smiled ever so kindly at you.  
“That was my soul?” You asked, perplexed as you finally got proof, you were real in their universe too, which could mean you were being erased from the world you had been born in, it was a burden to bear but one you had to hide and cover as good as possible. If you couldn't get home you had to accept that living with monsters was perhaps the best option.  
“it was an unusal colour.” Red snickered, crossing his arms as he thought about the price he would have gotten for it.

“What do you mean?” You questioned Red and his intentions, what was that skeleton even thinking.  
“well usually, a human has one coloured soul, not two.” Sans scratched his cheek, glancing up at Rus with a conflicted stare.  
“it means you're a really powerful human.”  
“POWERFUL?” Boss interrupted, smirking as he stood in the doorway with his arms crossed.


	6. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth or Dare with monsters? Horrible idea really, but whatever to stop the skeletons from actually tearing up the livingroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapters, one day.  
> I enjoy writing and updating this story more and more <3 Hopefully everyone is doing good ;-)

The frightfully loud voice that belonged to Boss startled you straight out of the conversation you were having with Sans, Rus and Red, you couldn't exactly continue the talk and thus just sat there, waiting for the big scary skeleton to either sit down or yell at you further.  
“IF SHE'S SO POWERFUL THEN I WANT A FIGHT WITH HER!”  
There it was, Boss wanted to fight you, but. You remembered Sans did not allow people or monsters to fight each other so you knew there wasn't much that could happen between you two.

The conversation on how you were transported through universes would have to wait for another time.  
“no, boss, y/n can't fight, she's been injured by Lord already.” Red sighed, pointing to your face.  
“LORD DID THAT?!” Boss crossed his arms, annoyed that you had been marked by that pesky little childish monster. “I WANTED TO FIGHT HER FIRST!” 

“no one is fighting anyone here, you know that.” Sans replied.  
“We could fight.” You answered softly, but then your smile grew wicked. It was something Boss hadn't really seen before but actually you were playing a part.  
“REALLY?” Boss questioned, tilting his head.“HOW SO?”  
“Humans fight each other all the time, okay, but in a way we play each other more.”  
You thought about it and continued. “We have games such as truth or dare, basically I ask you, “truth or dare?” you choose one or the other and depending on what you choose, you either get an embarrassing question you have to answer or a thing you have to do.”

Boss rose an eyebrow, suspicious. “AND THIS IS HOW HUMANS FIGHT?”  
“Yes, humilation is our main tactic and the more players, as in fighters the better.”  
Boss thought about it, you could see gears run and turn in his skeleton brain and with a roaring laugh he nodded. “FINE HUMAN! WE SHALL FIGHT THIS GAME OF YOURS!”  
Oh thank god. No blood shed, no further injuries...Yet.

“Great! Then Red, Sans and Rus would you all be so sweet as to join in on this fight?”  
Red shrugged and nodded, Sans just laughed and Rus looked to the fridge for answers, obviously they weren't going to step down from a challenge so they accepted it.  
“alright kiddo, but you have to start.”  
“Fine, now who shall I pick.” You glanced around and tapped your fingers against the table, finally looking back up at Boss with a kind smile. “Boss, truth or dare?”  
“DARE OF COURSE!” Boss crossed his arms, waiting for your selected task.  
“I dare you to...” You stood up and walked around the room, trying to make yourself look intimidating as you quickly turned to Boss and pointed at him. “Kiss your brother's scalp.”

Boss looked like you had just offended God himself and taken a crap over his father's grave, Red made an expression of amusement and just sat still until Boss came up behind him and clacked his teeth against Red's scalp.  
“Aw, how sweet. Now it's your turn, you can ask whoever you want in this room.”  
“OKAY, HUMAN. TRUTH OR DARE?” You blinked then you gave him a soft smirk before you tip toed to your chair and sat back down.  
“Truth.” You sang, watching Boss's smirk end in a defeated scowl. He had hoped you would have taken dare.  
“WHAT IS YOUR SEXUAL FANTASY?”  
Oh yes, embarrassing questions, he was already there huh?  
“Easy, losing my virginity.” You pressed your elbows on the table, resting your head on your knitted fingers.  
“AH!” Boss froze, he had perhaps expected something completely different, but that was the whole thing with you, you were not to be expected to answer what people wanted to hear.

“really?” Rus asked, intrigued.  
“It's my turn.” You took a sharp glance around the room and finally looked to your beloved host, Sans and smiled. “Oh Sansy! Truth or dare?”  
“truth, don't trust you with that smile on your face.” He chuckled and shrugged as you thought for a bit and then grinned even wider.  
“Why are you so cute?”  
“oh thank the stars a question that is not that bad, because i'm sansational.” He laughed, pointing fingers back at you.  
“by the logic of this game it must be my turn.” Sans pondered and looked from skeleton to skeleton and then back at you.

“kiddo, truth or dare?”

“Dare.” You grinned, watching Sans becoming a little unsure, so you weren't going to take a dare from Boss but did take one from him. Fine, the game was on.  
“i dare you to take off your shirt.”  
Your eyes grew wide, hadn't he realised you weren't wearing your bra, you had told him it had become destroyed. So he knew but gave you such a dare anyways? Oh two could play like that.

Skillfully you tugged the hoodie off of your body and neatly placed it on your lap, since the kitchen had different lighting one could barely see through your tank top but since it was obvious something had changed from the night before the skeletons blushed.  
“didn't think you'd actually do it.”  
“That's the whole idea with truth and dare, you think you can embarrass someone? Think again.”  
Boss laughed, loudly as he turned to sit down across from Sans, his body almost brushing up against yours.  
“SHE GOT YOU THERE!”

You grumbled to yourself as you glanced down, noticing a light reddish hue peek through your bandages, so it had bled a bit through, you figured as much. Silently you turned your attention towards your skeleton friends and smiled as you thought of which skeleton to now ask, Boss? No, if he got the chance he'd dare you into something a lot more embarrassing than showing a bit of boob, Sans, he had just had a turn, then that left. “Rus, truth or dare?”  
“dare.”  
Rus smiled, looking down at your chest as you spoke.  
“Neat, I dare you to sit in Red's lap.”

Red almost lost it, for the second time he had been used as a tool in this game but hadn't actually been involved. Rus sighed and plumped his bony butt onto Red's legs, which didn't actually make any sense, weight wasn't the same as when people did that compared to skeletons, they weighed basically nothing so of course they wouldn't look much different..  
“my turn then.” Rus grinned and gave you a short smile. Oh no. If he choose you then you would have to answer with truth to not be embarrassed like the way Sans had tried. 

“red, truth or dare?” Rus asked, giving you a certain look. Okay, no. Just no. He was going to team up on you with Red as his partner in crime, was that even allowed?  
“i'll take dare.” Red spoke behind Rus, knowing exactly where this was going.  
“i dare you to toss cold water over pudding.”  
That didn't sound too bad, but a reminder kicked you in the back as you quickly stood up and almost ran out the kitchen, you were wearing a white tank top, one that was already semi see through.  
“oh it's on.”  
“Fuck no!”  
You had some regrets when you ran around the room, trying not to be hit by Red's magic, it was fun until you couldn't move anymore and had to force yourself under the table to hide, but the second your head poked out you were drenched in ice cold water.  
“Eeek!” You cried, whining as you stood up, hair wet, hugging your face and shoulders, your cheeks reddened from all the running and finally your breasts so easily seen your shirt was of no actual use anymore.

“oh, sorry about that.” Rus winked and you pressed your arms up as you crossed them, hiding your hard nipples. Why would it have to be cold water?  
“I think we should stop playing.”  
“BUT WE BARELY FOUGHT!” Boss yelled, grabbing your arm and forcing it away from your chest. “IT'S UNFAIR! RED AND RUS GOT TO-”  
Boss took a travel with his eyelights and ended up staring straight into your breasts, noticing your nipples.  
“they got to embarrass our guest and think that was the whole point with the game, right, kiddo?” Sans spoke up, giving you a wink as you tried to cover back up.  
“R-right.” Ashamed you turned your face away, turning completely red, your cheeks could fight tomatoes any day and put that bloody food out of business.

“alright, fine. One last dare though.” Rus chuckled.  
“Fine, one last dare but that is it.” You grumbled and grabbed the hoodie you had borrowed to at least keep you somewhat decent.  
“pudding, sweetie, kiddo...kiss boss for me, i'm all the way here so I can't do it.”  
Was he serious? No really, he could have dared you to kiss him, he could have even made someone else kiss or done something completely different.  
“are you chicken?” Sans asked, poking your cheek.

“YES, ARE YOU?” You have Boss a look, one that said. I'm gonna beat your ass and you're gonna like it, before you swept in and kissed his nose.  
“You never said where to kiss.”  
Rus grinned. “that is true, but one final thing, darling.” Rus gave you a smirk that could rival any man you had met.  
“we fought, the monsters won.”


	7. Truth or Dare - Skeletons POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skeleton brothers had some thoughts along your game session with them, perhaps next time you choose a thicker tank top and an exercise bra for this exact reason, or maybe, you secretly like all the attention you get from them. Naughty y/n. Naughty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've read your comments and I adore them all, thank you so much. <3 Here's a skeleton POV and I hope it is as much fun to read as it was to write.

Boss's POV:

“Easy, losing my virginity.” THE HUMAN SAID, SHE WISHED TO HAVE HER CHERRY POPPED AND SHE EVEN WANTED IT TO BE HER SEXUAL FANTASY.  
“AH!” I MUTTERED, CONFLICTED WITH THE NEWS OF HER BEING A CLEAN SLATE, HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO REACT, HER DELICATE FEATURES JUST WAITING TO BE A PART OF ME, HER BODY WOULD BE UNDER MINE, PRAISING ME, WANTING ME AND ONLY ME. SHE'D GROW WET, IMPATIENT AND BEGGING ME FOR MY COCK.

OH THE HUMILIATION, I'D FORCE HER TO WALK AROUND IN NOTHING BUT A COLLAR AND NIPPLE CLAMPS ON ALL FOURS, LIKE A DOG IN HEAT, WHAT I WOULD DO TO SEE HER BARE SKIN AT THIS VERY MOMENT. 

AS WE PLAYED ALONG SANS DARED HER TO TAKE OF HER SHIRT, SHE WOULDN'T DO THAT, RIGHT? OH I WAS SO WRONG AND I'M GLAD I WAS, I SAW HER BEAUTIFUL CHEST JUST BEYOND A TOP AND BANDAGES, I GOT MAD THAT SOMEONE ELSE GOT TO BRANDING HER BEFORE I DID BUT PERHAPS I HAD GROWN ON HER, LIKE A GOOD LITTLE BOY. I COULD SEE HER NIPPLES POKE THROUGH THE SHIRT AND IT ONLY GOT WORSE AFTER SHE GOT WATER SPILLED ALL OVER HER.

HER TANK TOP CLUNG TO HER BODY LIKE A TIGHT HUG, HOW PRECIOUS BUT I GOT MAD AS SHE WANTED TO STOP FIGHTING; I HAD ONLY HAD ONE TURN AND I DIDN'T GET MY QUESTIONS ANSWERED.  
I GRABBED HER ARM AND PULLED ON HER MUSCLE A LITTLE, FORCING IT AWAY FROM HER CHEST AND WAS MET WITH THE REASON AS TO WHY SHE COVERED HERSELF UP.   
HER TOP WAS SIGNIFICANTLY SEE THROUGH AND I COULD SEE HER PRETTY HARD NIPPLES STARE RIGHT BACK AT ME AS I FELT DROOL ALMOST BEGIN TO DRIP FROM MY TEETH. OH SHIT! HER NIPPLES WERE A SWEET PINKISH HUE, ONE LITTLE PINCH AND THEY WOULD GROW RED AND CAUSE HER TO GET EVEN MORE AND MORE EMBARRASSED. 

IT WAS A DREAM LOOKING AT HER AND I WISH SHE DIDN'T HAVE TO COVER UP. I LONGED FOR THE DAY WHEN I COULD SIMPLY TAKE HER AND CHEW ON HER BREASTS, MARKING HER EVEN MORE.  
I SWALLOWED AND WISHED MY PELVIS DIDN'T ACHE.

Red's POV:

I didn't understand why she wanted to play this game, hell, everytime I played games with my brother i'd lose no matter what so it was interesting watching her try and stop us from fighting against her.  
Didn't she realise that we knew everything about each other and there for had no actual use of this game? If anything the reason we went against her was because we knew nothing about her.  
I sighed and waited, and when rus sat on my lap he conducted an idea that would leave our precious guest wet. I knew he wanted to include me so I nodded and moved a bucket of water around the room with the help of my magic, the second she hid under the table I waited for her to make a move.

She decided to get out from under the table on all fours and I saw my moment and threw the bucket over her head. She squealed and covered up and I had to laugh, she looked like a dog that had just been dancing in the rain and it was amusing to no end, until I noticed that her top was really see through.  
Oh no. her chest. I could see her nipples as boss tore her arm away from protecting the sight and she just stood there, wet, a top that was of no use anymore and her face turned bright red as we all could see her cold body, hardened nipples and precious face turn away from us as she grabbed rus's hoodie and covered up. I felt sweat pool at the back of my neck and I knew I wanted to be there when her beautiful cherry would be popped.

Rus's POV:

So I made the human regret her decision to play “truth or dare”, her cheeks had been quite the shade throughout the game and now at the finishing line she was drenched in water, blushing from earlobe to earlobe and probably wishing she wasn't even in a household full of monsters that had gone against her to win this game.   
I could feel my mouth watering as I watched her trying to cover up but boss wouldn't allow her, it was a moment that is forever stuck in my skeleton brain. 

She almost looked desperate as she grabbed my hoodie and held it close to her chest. I knew I had to change her bandages as it was my actual job to clean wounds and make sure they stayed that way so the healing process would start fast.  
However she was simply adorable, trying to be a though little bitch when she in reality was just a kitten waiting to be swallowed whole by a mighty beast, i'd make her my little monster for an entire day if I could, pleasure her from her toes and up to her perfectly shaped nipples. Bite her, mark her, make her carry my babies, oh it was something to just get hard from.

I'd kiss her until she couldn't feel her toes anymore, making sure everything in her head was just about me. Ah I could feel my pelvis begin to ache for another session as she turned her face away from us. Fuck me little pudding, please.

Sans's POV:

I didn't know she would have actually taken her hoodie off, it was something that totally slipped my mind, just by watching her being so filled with determination made me think that the blue colour of integrity was just a mix up, she was way too brave but then again perhaps that was the love part of her soul. Protect, love and care. Such a beautiful soul.

I could see her breasts through her shirt even before red threw cold water all over her, the only thing I noticed after the bucket had been thrown was her nipples, perfectly shaped for her plump sized breasts, I'd do anything to be the monster lucky enough to nibble on her chest. I wasn't like the others, I was sans, the skeleton. I wasn't red nor was I rus but in that exact moment, I wish I was the worst monster around so I could chain her up and eat her out until she would scream for a whipping session or something brutal, then again, lazy sex was quite good too. 

The game was over, but as rus had said, we had won that fight and I couldn't agree more, we had been lucky, she had been unlucky. Maybe the next game would be even more fun for us, perhaps we'd actually get to see her naked, one could wish, right?


	8. Changed bandages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boss noticed your bloody bandages and told Rus about them, he was quick to change them but only because he cares a lot about you.   
> You figured out you wouldn't mind sleeping with them considering how much you have already been through with the lovely skeletons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning/afternoon/night.
> 
> Currently I'm working with the updates of this story and I'm thrilled to write each and every chapter. <3 Stay safe <3

The monsters won? What kind of idiotic logic was that exactly? You suggested the game, made an attempt to stop skeletons from fighting and now you were being a sore loser? No.  
You furrowed your eyebrows and glared holes into Rus's eyes, his smile quivering a bit at the fear he soon showed as you were not to be messed with when you grew extremely angry, you were beyond pissed off but as you smiled and tip toed your way toward Rus he quickly shifted on Red's lap and leaped off like a deer in headlights.   
“It's on! I'm gonna kick your ass.”  
“bring it bitch.” Rus yelled back and you quickly found your spunk to follow him.

“I'm going to fucking kill you!” You screamed after Rus, running up the stairs and up to his room, where you found his door locked. What a pussy. He locked his door as he knew you were going to follow him. Damn him.  
“should we stop her?” Red asked Sans, grinning wildly, still keeping a conversation in the kitchen.  
“and stop her from having fun? no.” Sans chuckled, sipping on his luke warm coffee.

“YOU SAID NO FIGHTING!”   
Boss rumbled and stood up from his chair.  
“yeah, but she isn't going to fight rus, she's gonna kill him, huge difference.”   
“UNFAIR!” Boss growled and followed you up the stairs as you worked your magic to unlock Rus's bedroom door.

You had found a hairpin, which was odd considering you didn't wear them and you were sure skeletons didn't have hair, you were doing your very best to break in, causing Rus to keep his hands on the handle and keeping the door shut as you had quite not managed to open his door.  
“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”  
“Breaking in.” You huffed, feeling your wet shirt still cling to your frame as Boss moved in, locking you up against the door.   
“ARE YOU TRYING TO TEMPT EVERY SKELETON IN THIS HOUSE?!” He growled, pressing a hand under your chin to keep you from moving away, his thumb resting neatly under your chin as he moved down, searching your face.  
You were blushing quite a bit, your breasts giving away your honest feelings and he didn't know if it was right of him to continue pressing the issue.

He noticed the bandages under your tank top had turned quite red and sighed as he brushed his hand over the door handle and opened it so easily you wondered if you had even checked the doorhandle before trying to break in.

“RUS, SHE'S BLEEDING AGAIN! FIX HER BANDAGES!”   
You guessed playtime was over as Rus grabbed your hand and took you once more to the bathroom, not really paying Blue any mind as he was bathing with rubber duckies in the tub.  
“H-HEY! I'M NOT DONE HERE!”  
“wrap it up blueberry, pudding is hurt.” Silently you sat down on the toilet and tried getting your tank top off without any hassle but Rus noticed and treated your top the same way he had treated your bra, he ripped it off, in front of Blue with no freaking hesitation. “Ah! A warning would have been nice.”  
“YEAH!” Blue blushed, hiding his face in pink sparkling bubbles.

Still Rus carried a look that said he was not interested in you in the slightest and cut open your bandages easily, quickly he rinsed your wound again and bandaged it up like a pro and once done he turned away from you and looked so flustered you thought he would break into a million pieces and become dust all on his own. So he took wounds seriously, he wanted to help you out of the goodness of his soul and did so perfectly you thought you were going to fall for him.  
Wait, what exactly were your feelings toward these skeletons?

You knew you had urges but what did you seriously feel. Stretch was your first kiss, on accident, caused by Rus, Rus had been the skeleton you had protected from Lord and Rus had also seen your breasts and changed your bandages, that was more out of curtesy so you wouldn't have to get an infection. When he did change your bandages he didn't make an attempt so he at least had integrity.  
Now however there were more skeletons aware of your boobs than not, so you thought they were at least interested in you as a potential mate or at least wanted to have sex with you.

Blue looked up from his bubbles and turned a light shade of blue as he eyed your chest before turning away, looking at the wall behind the tub.  
Oh, these skeletons knew about your privacy and respected it, which meant if they actually saw you completely naked they would immedately look away, if it wasn't an invitation to screw around.

Giving it a lot of thought, you wouldn't actually mind having sex with them.   
Then again you would have to get to know them a lot more than what you already knew, you couldn't just fling your legs open for the sexiest skeleton in the Sans and Papyrus household.  
As you brought your thoughts to an end you felt something soft hit your thigh, it was another hoodie, one of which Rus owned. 

Slowly you put it on and gave the clothing a nice soft smell, it scented of smoke and something sweet you hadn't tasted before, odd. You wondered as you stood up and pressed a hand to your bandaged chest.  
“Thank you, Rus.” You gave his cheek a peck and turned for the door.  
“you're not angry? I called you bitch and ran away.” Rus blushed and hid a bit under his shirt.  
“Revenge is a dish best served cold.” You waved your hand and walked out the bathroom and down the stairs to meet the other skeletons.

Immedately your face grew hot and red, you had to take a moment to collect yourself, you knew these skeletons would do anything to get into your pants, but to walk the distance so fast, woah.  
They certainly did not want to wait for anything, however if you were to choose one of them to pop your cherry, who would you pick?  
Sans? No, he seemed to enjoy lazy sex.   
Papyrus? The innocent sweetheart? No, god no. Or? Maybe all the innocence he portrayed was an act?  
Red? Well, he looked like he liked to eat.  
Boss? Soft at the beginning, rough at the end, he was perhaps a good choice.  
Blue? Too cute and innocent, no. He would probably turn bright blue at the sight of your pussy.  
Stretch? Hell yes.   
Lord? Who were you kidding, he'd beat you to death before wanting to fuck you.  
Rus? You almost drooled. 

Okay, so out of the 8 you could imagine at least sleeping with 6? Hm? Not a bad ratio but still, perhaps you should not only want to have sex with them but also want to have a relationship with them.   
“Y/N! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT?”  
“Oh, I was thinking about you guys.” You smiled, innocently as you gave Papyrus's cheek a soft kiss.  
“WOWIE!” He blushed and jumped.  
“stop flirting with my brother kiddo, we've got shopping to do.” Sans winked and dangled a key in his hands.   
“Okay but why? Can't I just borrow you guys's clothes?”  
“you're a human woman, your figure needs to be shown off, not hidden in baggy hoodies and big pants.” Red chuckled, drooling a bit as he glanced at your rear.

Soft and round, he thougth as he opened the front door and went out into the cold snow.  
“So I'm your eye candy? I feel bad for you.” You chuckled and followed Red out the door, grinning as Papyrus and Sans joined. So this was a mission for you four, neat. You'd get to see if Papyrus's innocence was really an act or if he really was just a friendly, sweet giant.  
“IT WOULD BE BAD FOR YOU TO JUST WEAR RUS'S CLOTHES, HIS HEAT PROBABLY WOULDN'T HANDLE YOUR SCENT ALL THAT WELL.”

Wait, what? Skeleton monsters went into heats, as in heat cycles that some animals would go through? No, that couldn't be right, monsters didn't really need to go through heats, right?  
“What? What do you mean heat?”  
“OH? WE FORGOT TO MENTION IT! SORRY HUMAN!” Papyrus smiled softly before tilting his head. “WE MONSTERS HAVE REGULAR HEATS, IT LASTS FOR THE MOST PART A WEEK, IF WE DON'T HAVE A MATE WE WILL HANDLE IT JUST FINE BUT WITH A WOMAN IN THE HOUSE IT WILL BE A BIT DIFFICULT!”

You felt shivers run down your spine as your eyes widened. “W-when is this heat due?”  
“don't worry about it, you're not a monster so you can't affect us in that aspect.” Red sighed, showing you the way to the nearest shop with Papyrus and Sans following suit.  
But you could, couldn't you? You could affect them. You defiinitely could.


	9. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The remaining skeletons in the household decided to keep themselves occupied doing something they enjoyed while you were out with Sans, Papyrus and Red. Lord sadly doesn't fancy you much but at least he spoke to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To say I've gotten a new passion is to say the least, I enjoy updating this story so much and I hope everyone finds it fun to read.  
> Don't hesitate to tell me what you want in the newest chapter. Much love <3

As you had gone out shopping with Papyrus, Sans and Red that meant the entire rest of the house was left to their own devices, alone, meaning they locked themselves into their bedrooms, having quite a bit of time on their hands and the need to relieve some stress.

Rus decided to find a piece of your wrecked bra and sit up in his bed with his dick firmly placed in his hand, he didn't need much help getting it thick and ready for the deed he had been thinking of and let out a rough groan as he pressed your bra to his nostrils and took a whif, sweat from the night before and a perfume that smelled of candied apples met his nose and caused him to almost immedately come.  
Dangerous, your scent was dangerous. 

Sweat pooled by his eye as he took a second whif and looked at the scene in front of him, his fingers were coated in precum and the image of you crossed his mind, you lying on your stomach, spreading your legs and helping his purple dick deep inside of you, angling yourself to meet him in thrusts a virgin wouldn't know.  
He grunted as he decided to wrap your clothing around his cock and gave himself a couple of strokes before he came into the cup of your bra, drooling onto his hoodie as he looked at the mess he had made.

Stretch figured he'd just stay into his room looking up porn but as the thought of you danced around in his mind he decided to just play with his dick, moving his hand up and down the member he had made lazily, he was in no rush to finish and just kept smearing precum over the head, wishing you were there to clean it off of him.

He swallowed, thinking of you drinking up his cum like a kitten would drink up milk, it turned him on to no end and if he moved his hand faster he would have come all over his chest.  
His ecto dick was orange, firm and in good form, nothing to complain about but he was the kind of monster that enjoyed dreaming about being pegged.

As the mere idea of you pegging him slipped into his head he worked his dick faster and came with a huff as he couldn't get loud by the mere thought of the other skeletons around.  
“by the stars...”

Boss was in the bathroom, taking his bath as Blue had decided to go for his run, the bathtub was clear for any that wanted to take a bath but that was where Boss had decided to pleasure himself, he sat there, water up to his knees and silently as he knew both Lord and Blue could have heard him, touched his dick ever so gently, even then thinking of you brought him to near climax. As he teased the head of his cock it made him quiver as his cheeks reddened with the heat of water also wrapping around his sensitive member.

You were sweet and kind, beautiful and clever, well clever for the most part, in his mind you were a whole lot more submissive and as he thought of you calling him “master” he nearly lost it.  
He forced himself to edge on and thought of you wearing something innocent, like angel wings and a vibrator neatly placed on your clit as you spread your legs for him. Begging him to come and use you like the little slut that you were. He bit his tongue and came hard into his palm, panting as he felt ashamed as he hadn't been fucking you.

Blue was just talking with Lord when the topic of the human arrived like a package at the door.  
“I DON'T LIKE HER!” Lord growled, moving to sit on the couch. Blue followed suit as the mean Lord seemed to actually want someone to talk to.  
“WHY NOT?” Blue asked.  
“SHE'S AN AIR HEAD! SHE WALKS INTO DANGER AND EXPECTS YOU TO STOP!”  
Lord growled, crossing his arms as Blue sat down next to him.  
“YOU DID THROW AN ASHTRAY AT HER! I SAW THE CUT ON HER CHEST! RUS HAD TO CLEAN IT!” Blue pointed a finger at Lord, giving him an earful.  
“SO WHAT? SHE GOT IN THE WAY!” Lord argued, pouting as one of his friends was actually giving him a though time. How dare Blue actually speak to him like a pall? “I WORRY ABOUT YOU LORD! WE'RE FRIENDS RIGHT?”

“YEAH! AND?” Lord blushed, hiding his face in his scarf as he looked up at Blue, wanting to change the topic the second it fell on you.  
“THEN PLEASE BEHAVE! WE CAN'T BAKE COOKIES ANYMORE!”  
“HOW DARE YOU KEEP COOKIES FROM ME? HAVEN'T I BEEN PUNISHED ENOUGH?!” Lord yelled, offended Blue would even suggest such a thing, since you had arrived his life had turned upside down and become a living nightmare, he hated you more and more with each and every hour you had to be stuck down there with him.  
“IF YOU'RE NICE TO HER WE CAN STILL BAKE!”  
“FINE! I'LL BE A GOOD BOY!” Lord growled, blushing a dark shade of indigo as he was actually forced to be kind towards you, damn fuck Blue.

“GOOD!” Blue laughed, hugging Lord tightly.  
Lord huffed and hid even further into his scarf, he hated many things, you, the snow and his brother but something he didn't hate was Blue, Blue was...Pleasant.

“HEY LORD! DID YOU KNOW HUMANS HAVE FAT DANGLING OFF THEIR CHESTS?”  
“WHAT THE FUCK?” Lord asked, rising an eyebrow as Blue's comment didn't make much sense to him.  
“I GOOGLED IT AND IT LOOKS LIKE HUMAN WOMEN HAVE WHAT MEN CALL BREASTS, THEY ARE BAGS OF FAT AND MILK.”  
“EW! I DON'T WANT TO KNOW THIS!” Lord furrowed his eyebrows, disgusted with the information of women having bags of milk attached to their chests.  
“BUT LORD! THEIR BOOBS ARE MEANT TO FEED BABIES! IT'S MADE TO LOOK A CERTAIN WAY TO MAKE IT EASIER FOR BABIES TO EAT!”  
“I TOLD YOU DIDN'T WANT TO KNOW THIS SHIT BLUE!” Lord yelled, crossing his arms as Blue tried to hug him.

“COME ON LORD, DON'T BE STINGY!”  
“DON'T TALK ABOUT HUMAN MILK BAGS AGAIN! OKAY?”  
“GEEZ FINE!” Blue chuckled.  
Lord rolled his eyes and growled under his breath as Blue managed to free his arms from a tight hold and hug Lord. “NYEHEHEHEHE!” Blue giggled and rubbed his cheekbone against Lord's.

“heard you were talking about breasts.” Stretch approached, standing behind the couch in a way that would make jehova's witnesses run for their freaking money.  
“OH MY STARS!” Lord bellowed, startled by Stretch and tired of the topic of human women. “WILL YOU TWO STOP?” Lord grimaced as he stood up and walked for the front door.  
“nah, it's fun watching you turn red, oh I meant indigo.” Stretch pointed, snickering as he plumped his bony butt into the couch.

“I'M LEAVING! I'M GONNA FIX MY TRAPS!”  
“OH, I'LL HELP!” Blue jumped off his seat and quickly followed Lord out.  
“come back before 8.”  
“WE KNOW!” Blue muttered, pouting as he closed the door.  
“Ah, Blue, Lord.” You ran up to them, smiling at them. “Are you going to the site to fix your traps?”

With bags in your hands you tilted your head to Lord, whom still seemed a little uncomfortable with you lingering so close to Blue.  
“YEAH! LORD'S TRAPS ARE THE BEST!” Blue jumped from foot to foot, dancing in the cold so adorably you had to contain yourself not to just hug him.  
“Oh is that right? I gotta see them some time, is it okay if the human you end up catching is me?”

You tried to humor Lord but he just sneered at you, turning a dim shade of indigo before he nodded slowly.  
You thought of that as some kind of progress at least, you knew well enough that you couldn't be loved by everyone but at least you could try and be friendly or on better terms with Lord. Perhaps that would never really happen but at least it wasn't for the lack of you trying.  
“YOU CAN BE CAUGHT IN MY TRAPS BUT KNOW IF YOU DO, YOU'LL BE MY SLAVE!”

Or maybe he just wanted a toy he could break.  
“I'm not a slave Lord, I'm a human.”  
“DON'T REMIND ME! HUMANS ARE FILTH!” Lord growled, grabbed Blue's hand and jogged off.  
“AH LORD! BE NICE!”  
It kind of stung but you were not giving up, you could probably grow friendly with time.  
Probably. You sighed as you clenched the bags in your hands, you had decided to cook for them that night because though they didn't have to be hosts they were, so as a thank you, you wanted to give them something from your universe into theirs.  
“YOU OKAY THERE?” Papyrus asked, holding a bag of clothes as you stood there looking after the short spunky skeletons.

“Y-yeah. I'm fine...I'll cook you something delicious tonight, so don't you worry about that Papy.”  
Papyrus gave you a gentle smile as Red almost tackled you to the snow.  
“human!”  
You ended up face first into a mountain of snow and you ended up kicking with your legs in an attempt to get out, you panicked, growled and looked like you were half way stuck into a wall or something.  
“are you stuck step sister?” Red laughed, wrapping his hands around your waist to help you out.

“by the stars red, let the woman have some rest.” Sans shook his head and watched as you tumbled out of the snow hill and onto the ground, freezing.  
It was just delightful being stuck in the underground, hilarious. You sneezed and rubbed your arms, glancing at the bags lying beside your body. “Next time, kill me.”


	10. Cycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skeletons think you're going through what they call a monster heat, you were told to shower but it looks like that didn't help much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoohooo big fall chapters, get them here ;*  
> Thank you everyone for reading. <3

When you walked in you saw Stretch sitting on the couch, his body slumped over as it looked like he had fallen asleep so you slipped into the kitchen to start your process of making dinner, your stomach rumbled loudly since it had gotten a small amount of nutriton since you had arrived, of course you ate breakfeast and lunch it just didn't feel like you were completely full.

You hummed as you put on a frilly white apron and cleaned the nearest pan before really starting the journey of feeding eight skeletons, how did they exactly eat? Where did the food end up?   
“why is that he always fall alseep on the couch?”  
“Maybe It's Because He Missed Y/n?” Papyrus whispered and his whispers sent shivers down your spine.  
“huh?” Stretch glanced up, meeting Sans's and Papyrus's eyelights in a small smile. “yo, it's classic and vanilla.” The sleepy skeleton crossed his arms as he sniffed the air.

“ah, something smells really good.”   
“y/n is cooking.” Sans muttered, smiling as he glanced to the kitchen.  
“nah, something else, it's like this little sweet scent.” Stretch grinned, thinking about what this smell could possibly mean when it hit all of them, it wasn't the strong scent of a monster slowly succumbing to their heat but something a bit weaker, perhaps a human warning of what was to come.

Stretch fell of the couch as he ran into the kitchen, panicked as you were just standing there, chopping onions.   
“y/n?”  
“Mh?” You sang, dancing on the floor from a boiling pot to a heated pan.   
“how does the heat cycle start with you humans?” Stretch asked, watching Sans and Papyrus approach the kitchen.  
Humans didn't have heat cycles but you decided to humor them a bit, they would probably look to the internet for more information so you smiled and faced them.  
“It starts with a soft sweet scent, it's to attract mates and whoever gets to the human in heat first, gets to screw them.” You chuckled softly. “Women usually does the dance, where the smell of their heat is so intoxicating it won't stop anyone from wanting her. However many will leave a claimed human alone, if she smells of a man it's obvious she won't attract any other men.”

You snickered trying to hide your laughter. It wasn't as if you were truly hurting anyone with a little lie, heck perhaps it would make them want to know even more about the human body.

“are you in heat at this moment?”  
“Who knows?” You shrugged and went back to cooking.   
“no this is very serious, if you're in heat then the other skeletons would also want to claim you.”  
Stretch sighed, crossing his arms.  
“Listen Stretch, I'm fine. Humans doesn't really have heats, if you smell anything on me it's because I might be fertile.”  
You grumbled and squinted at the burned meat in your pan. “Fuck.” You furrowed your eyebrows and was forced to quickly remove the meat and turn it so it wouldn't cause a fire.   
“fertile, are you saying you can become pregnant?” Sans muttered, looking to you for answers as he didn't know what to think.  
“Yes.” You answered, sharply as you plucked potatoes from a bag and slipped it into the boiling water. So they knew that human women could become pregnant, but didn't know if you went through heats or not? Funny, but maybe it was about time someone explained human reproduction to them.

“so the start of whatever cycle this is, starts with you being fertile?” Stretch asked, the information tugged on his teeth as he stood beside you.   
“It's called a menstrual cycle, two weeks before my period there's a time frame of when I can become pregnant. It comes like a scent or a warning, it isn't supposed to be that noticeable but then again human women doesn't really live with skeleton monsters.”  
You explained, pressing vegetables into the pan with meat and watched it becoming moist.   
“You might be better at scenting a fertile human than most human men.”

Sans blushed and turned to look out the window, thinking you were just lying when he also noticed the scent drifting off of you, it was sweet and quite detectable, if a monster didn't know about the smell they would probably not know about the beauty of it but since you had explained it, he knew it to be quite weird but honestly perhaps even true.  
“Humans are animals too after all. It would be a surprise if men couldn't smell us.”

“so what you're actually saying is that this menstrual cycle could be explained as a heat.”  
“Both yes and no, since I'm not a professional, something might not make a lot of sense.” You worded carefully, looking for spices on a top shelf over the oven, stretching your back and arms up to the spice.

As you stretched your body the scent that they thought of as a heat got a bit stronger, Stretch placed a hand over his nostrils and seemed quite uncomfortable with the smell.   
“If it's that bad you can bring me my new perfume, it might lock the scent out.”  
Sans ran for the bags and sprayed you with the new perfume you had been bought at the monster mall. At first the sight surprised you considering you had never seen it in the game but you guessed that the second it was a canon that characters lived when you closed the game then there was no surprise that they built buildings while people slept.

The scent of the perfume only intensified your smell, it was quite weird considering you didn't notice any difference but oh the skeletons did. The smell of something close to a monster in heat made them severely uncomfortable. Papyrus almost drooled as he shifted on his feet and had to leave the kitchen, Sans just looked at you while Stretch had to concentrate on not sinking his teeth into yout neck.  
Papyrus whined as he pressed a gloved hand to his nose and wandered in the livingroom almost in tears. “y/n, would you mind...taking a shower?”  
You glanced at Sans, suspicious as you stopped cooking and placed the dish on a serving plate and rinsed the boiling potatoes in the sink.  
“I wouldn't mind.” You sighed and unwrapped the apron around your frame, put it on a chair and slowly put the food away before you wandered up the stairs to the bathroom, locked the door and ran the shower.

“OH THAT WAS ALMOST THE DEATH OF ME! HOW DID THE PERFUME HAVE THAT EFFECT?” Papyrus nearly shouted, barely able to contain himself.  
“dunno bro, probably some of the ingredients in the perfume.” Sans looked to the bottle and found nothing that would make him or the other skeletons especially turned on by your scent but maybe it was more than that.  
Sans thought about it and grabbed the apron and the perfume, his eyes filled with determination as he glanced to Stretch, he quickly nodded and smiled.  
“are we going to the basement?”  
“to the basement.” Sans sighed, getting a quick whif of the apron you wore and teleported to the basement with Stretch.

Once the water in the shower grew hot you undressed and stepped into the bath tub, your toes feeling ice cold at the bottom of the tub, quietly you shifted to the soaps and thought about what had happened, before you opened a soap bottle, so your “heat” was approaching, that much you could tell by a soreness to your chest but sniffing your arm you found nothing wrong with it, you smelled like you always had.   
With a huff you soaped in your body and neck, making sure to catch all the spots that would usually catch a lot of sweat and scent. “I should ask Boss or Rus, maybe they can help.”

As you washed off the soap and stepped out of the shower you looked at your worn clothes, thinking about it, it didn't make much sense wearing those again considering you had worn them and they now probably smelled funny to the skeletons, what was the deal anyways with them telling you that it smelled of heat? You were just trying to make a little fun out of them but there you stood, butt freaking naked? What? Was it even smart of you to leave the bathroom in the first place? Looking around you figured you forgot your damn clothes in the hurry to get into the shower, damn it.

With a deep sigh and worry on your face you collected your clothes, put it in a towel and wrapped yourself up before opening the door, looking for skeletons, you turned your head to the right, no skeleton, then the left and was met with Lord. Out of all monsters your eyes had to meet his? You did not have time for any of his crap and just skipped talking to him in the first place.  
“Sorry Lord, don't have the time right now.” You muttered and leaped out of the bathroom in just a towel.  
“WHAT THE FUCK? YOU CAN'T JUST AVOID ME!”  
“Afraid I have to.” You slowly stepped down the stairs for the clothes Sans had bought you and   
found Papyrus just handing you the bathrobe and helped you getting it on before you grabbed the new clothes and ran into the guest room to hide.

“WHAT'S HER DEAL?” Lord asked, growling as he crossed his arms.  
“NOTHING BIG, SHE FORGOT HER CLOTHES SO SHE HAD TO GET THEM.” Papyrus grunted, annoyed that his entire body was reacting by just looking at you. He wanted to protect you but now he was quite the danger, the smell was not all that strong but as you had left your dirty clothes with him, his patience was running thin.  
“WHAT'S THAT SWEET SCENT?”


	11. Bad omen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You took some time for yourself, the guest room felt especially nice and cold so you decided to take a nap, what you dreamt was however something only nightmares foretold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good to see you here again, I'm happy you enjoy my chapters ^^, I hope your day is going well.  
> Much love and stay safe <3

By being hidden in the guest room you were suprisingly at ease and felt calm as you got some time relaxing and spending some time alone. You were not exactly the type to be a social butterfly but you did enjoy some company every now and then, you sighed as you rolled around in your bed, feeling the bathrobe tickle your bare skin as you pondered how you even got into the underground.

“So how did I get here?” You muttered for yourself, thinking out loud as you pressed your butt up into the air, stretching your back like a cat. If it was a teleportation issue with the machine in the basement then it was pretty much an accident but if this was a case of someone needing you there then the problem was not the machine but someone in the underground.

Sans did tell you, you had been transported but that was about it, besides that you had barely any way of connecting the people in the world up above and even if you did there wouldn't be much for you up there. Sighing you moved to lie on your back, trying to remember the last moments of your life in your real world, it was something you had not yet actually come to terms with and you missed it so.

Down in the underground you were just a human that could be replaced, back home you couldn't be close to your cat or family, your friends long gone and even if they tried to call you there was no way you could respond. So you accepted that there was not much that could be answered as Sans didn't exactly talk of anything that could make you think of him as a scientist, was that even true? Was he that intelligent and educated?

You heard stories of it but it was probably just fanon, not canon. Slowly you closed your eyes, drifting away as you secretly wanted to cry 

“so what are we going to do here?” Stretch asked Sans, standing about a meter away from the shorter skeleton.  
“we're gonna figure out why her scent is enhanced with this perfume and why it worked the way it did.” Sans muttered, clenching your apron in his hand before placing it on a table.  
“great, just wanted to make sure we were on the same idea.” Stretch grinned and made himself ready for the many different tests they were going to do to the perfume and apron.  
“so any suggestions as to why she smells this way?”

“might be a sweating problem, hormones or something like how her body reacts to perfumes.” Sans answered, uncapping the perfume and pouring some of it into a glass to take a couple of samples from.  
“could be that we just reacted to her body going through her cycle.”   
Stretch mumbled, sniffing the apron. Nothing happened to him as he pressed the clothing down and looked for parts he could use to test for abnormalities.  
“might be, but the perfume shouldn't have made her smell more intense...it's odd.”

“how so?”  
“well she thought the perfume would also make a change to her scent but what if this turn for the worse is forever.” Sans thought, plastering a label onto the testing tube and sent it through a machine, waiting.  
“not following.” Stretch answered, cutting a piece of the frills next to the armpit of the apron and looked at it a little closer.   
“what if this made her smell permanently strong?” Sans shook the container of perfume and looked to Stretch with concern in his eyes.

Something breaking upstairs could be heard through the entire house and it sent the two into a fright as you screamed loudly, dreading the worse they made a short cut.  
“where's y/n?!” Sans yelled.  
“I-IN THE GUEST ROOM!” Papyrus whined, keeping his distance as his cheeks had turned a yellow hue. “D-DON'T GO IN THERE! THERE'S SOMETHING VERY WEIRD GOING ON HERE!”  
Stretch didn't listen as he swung your door open and saw you on the bedroom floor, naked except for the bathrope barely wrapped around your waist.

The second thing he noticed was a nightmare looking thing hoovering above your bed, darkened tentacles reaching for you.  
“l0oks l1k3 0Ur føN 3nd5 h3r3, s3e y0U l473r, Y/n.” The darkened figure swiftly disappeared and it was if it had never even been there.

You quivered on the floor, teary eyed and slowly crumbling as your mind couldn't comprehend what was happening. You had fallen asleep and had a nasty nightmare upon entering a dream, you had killed each and every monster living in the underground, your new friends included and when you reached the end of the game, you didn't meet the goat king but a skeleton in all black, at first you thought it was error, being that he could pretty much do whatever he wanted, but no, seeing tentacles wrap around your dust filled legs you panicked and woke up, you had met nightmare.

Waking up to a bad dream you turned in bed and was met with hollowed eyes with one eyelight shining bright red and it caused you to just lie there, in shock, only screaming when he went in to touch you.  
At the impact of your fall to the floor you brought with a lamp that lied destroyed beside you.  
“who the fuck was that?” Stretch yelled, causing you to wake from your daze. Sans had not yet even walked through your bedroom door when he saw a tentacle just cease to exist.  
“okay, what the hell is going on here?”

Crying on the floor you ran your fingers through your hair, trying to scratch at the parts of your head that had been hurt before you cried so loudly you thought the only comfort was your mother's arms.  
“Mom, I want my mom.” Your bottom lip quivered as your entire face had grown red from both embarrassment and fear, tears poured down your cheeks like a waterfall as the bottled up fear and anger was just getting too much to handle for you, you were having somehow a mental breakdown and it was obvious it was a long time coming.  
“y/n.” Stretch placed a hand to your arm and you jumped.

Your eyes welling up so much it hurt keeping the tears in. “S-Stretch?”  
Without hesitating he wrapped his arms around you and hugged you so tightly you thought you would break into pieces.  
“it's okay, doll.”  
You had not realised how much you had been shaking, you just sat completely still looking at your trembling fingers, trying to see when it would eventually stop as you were embraced by Stretch and slowly calming down as Sans put a blanket over your shoulders. 

“i heard a scream!” Rus ran in, panting like a dog as he had paint all over his fingers, you could tell he had tried cleaning the paint off but it was obvious he failed because he worried about you. You didn't know Rus was artistic but it did colour you surprised.  
“why the fuck is the human screaming so much?” Red yelled, peeking in through the door with a furrow on his face.  
“HUMAN?” Blue cried, his cheeks blue as tears spilled down his face. “ARE YOU OKAY?”

“guys, she needs some time.” Sans mumbled and moved for the door.   
“why?” Rus asked, “was there someone that hurt her?” He turned to look at the scene, broken pieces of the lamp was so close to you he felt uncomfortable, clothing lied all over the bedroom floor and bed, finally he glanced to your knees and saw they were bleeding.  
“what happened, it was quiet just a minute ago.” Red rushed in to look at your wounds, your knees had been scraped but still he felt worried as it seemed like you couldn't really speak all that well.

“S-Someone, there was someone in here while I was sleeping.” You had a hard time collecting your words as you were sniffling against Stretch's neck, still crying and sobbing as the fear still had not left you.  
“someone was in here?” Rus questioned, looking at your face as he pressed a hand over your knee, testing if the wounds were deep, when you didn't react he knew you were in shock and that he would have to clean your cuts later.  
“pudding, did you see who this intruder was?”

“He looked like a nightmare, entirely black except for his one eyelight, it was blood red and it burned right through me.” They had never met this skeleton before but you had, you had met him merely in stories but you knew who he was and it terrified you. He was not the best to meet when everything was going semi well.  
A bad omen.


	12. Heat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skeletons can still scent you everywhere, though it is not dangerous they feel a huge amount of attraction to you, what Boss and Rus might do to you is something we will find out later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo guys, sorry for the delay, I had to do some assignments and get ready for a math test today. Lol.   
> I'll try and update this later. ^^,

When you had finally managed to calm down a little Sans sat behind you hugging you ever so tightly, Stretch in front of you, making sure you were comfortable and the other skeletons lingered close by as you were still crying just not as loudly. They thought you needed them so they wouldn't travel far away from you. Stretch shifted, trying to avoid smelling your neck as the scent of your cycle had not calmed down at all.  
“oh this is bad, looks like the shower didn't help.”  
Stretch whispered toward Sans and wrapped you up in a blanket, completely avoiding staring at your body even though he really wanted to. You were not in a state where staring was acceptable in the slightest.

“first of all we need to figure out what is going on with this heat of hers, then we can find the creep that did this to her.”  
Sans growled and stood up, leaving your back cold as he teleported into the basement for answers.  
Stretch didn't like the thought of leaving you in that state but he had to, with a huff he glanced to Red and Rus, glared holes into them and muttered something along the lines of “protect her.” before also disappearing.

Rus swallowed and felt his cheeks fluster purple as he knew the difference between being asked and being ordered, quietly he approached and wrapped his arms around you, snuggling you.  
“are you okay pudding?”  
Rus wished he didn't feel this way about you but truthfully he couldn't help it, he wanted to be your mate but understood if one of the other skeletons fit you better.  
“Getting there, just a little more.” You whispered, moving to snuggle up against him, you were warm, damp from your shower and significantly exhausted.   
“o-okay...” Rus stuttered, watching you as you closed your eyes. 

Red had decided to go get you a cup of tea and was only gone for a couple of minutes when he noticed Papyrus just sprint off the couch and dash up to his bedroom and locking the door behind him. It was odd because Papyrus would never run inside nor lock his door. Something didn't add up. Red wasn't the type to linger on questions and if monsters were not going to give him answers he would find them on his own.

As he brought you your tea he gave Rus a short nod and was swiftly gone.  
“Red?”   
“probably going to get you something, don't worry.” Rus muttered, moving a hand down your back to comfort you.

“okay, what the hell is going on guys?” Red yelled, glaring holes into Sans and Stretch as he wandered straight into their work, they both looked like they had a lot on their hands as they pretty much looked around for a solution to their problems.  
“her scent has a heat response, we don't know how and it is messing with our heads!” Stretch growled, tired of working as his brain would rather have him do other things.  
“no kidding, she's been making the entire house smell like a bitch, how do we solve this?”   
“we don't know!” Sans grumbled, pressing a hand to his forehead.

“all we know is that if we don't stop her from having her menstrual cycle we might lose a bone or two.” Stretch fixed his shorts but it was to no help, it was obvious he was going to lose his battle with his primal urges.  
“so we lock ourselves in our bedrooms, we don't have to act on it.” Red though being the one loving lewd and sexual things was not one for forcing women into what he wanted, he liked his women wet and ready, not shivering of fright or refusing him. No, he wanted them to beg for more.  
“true, let's try that.” Sans agreed and Stretch only nodded, no real answers yet from the tests so there was no use actually staying in the basement.

They were met with Boss in the kitchen trying to fix the meal you had started on, a human would need food after all. “HEY!” Boss yelled, glancing at the 3 skeletons sweating up a storm as they could still smell your scent lingering in the kitcen and livingroom.  
“I JUST CAME HOME FROM TRAINING, WHERE IS EVERYBODY?”   
“...surviving?” Red asked, clenching a hand over the crotch of his shorts as he stomped his way into his bedroom.  
“y/n is going through her cycle and we've tried to figure out why a perfume we bought her made the smell worse but we've reached no answers.” Sans admitted, scratching the back of his neck.

“EXPLAINS WHY EVERYONE IS ACTING SO WEIRD.” Boss chuckled, shaking his head.  
“what do you mean?”   
“SHE'S A VIRGIN, WE ALL WANT TO CLAIM HER.” Boss rose an eyebrow, snickering. “OF COURSE HER SCENT IS STRONG WHEN SHE LIKES ALL OF US!”   
Sans blinked, he had only thought of it as their reaction to your smell, not you reacting to them. It made sense, your scent was one you couldn't smell yourself, you told them you were fertile since you were close to your period and now your body is reacting to the smell around you. Monsters that wants to claim you making it even stronger.

“how did you know this?”  
“EASY, I LOOKED IT UP ON THE INTERNET!” Boss shrugged and finished your dish quite easily as he had also found that on the internet. “HUMANS ARE ANIMALS AFTER ALL.” Boss put your food on a plate and walked up the stairs to your room with it and opened your door, leaving Stretch and Sans to their own thoughts. Boss wouldn't usually be that kind of a monster but since he liked you and found your spunk fun he decided to this one nice thing for you.

Still you sat on the floor with Rus when Boss came in and placed the plate of food in front of you, your eyes opened and drool began to form as you almost didn't chew your dinner.  
“Thank you.”  
“WOW. HUNGRY?”  
Boss furrowed his eyebrows, smirking at you.  
“What gave you that idea?” You muttered with your mouth full before swallowing the last piece of dinner.  
“WELL YOU KIND OF DIDN'T CHEW.”  
“Oh, yeah. I do that sometimes.” You grinned as you looked down at your stomach, rubbing it as you had become a bit bloated.  
“you sometimes don't chew?” Rus asked, perplexed as you stood up from the floor, carrying the blanket over your shoulders to the window. 

As you glanced down you saw Lord in the distance, putting up either a trap or a snowman looking trap, either one would be quite interesting.  
“I don't need to chew soft pieces of food.” You sighed, flustered as you felt your cheeks heat up.  
“what's on your mind?” Rus stood up and walked toward the window as you were staring so intently out to a freedom you had just felt, perhaps a little trip out would do some good.  
“you want to go outside?”

“The thing that almost attacked me is still out there and I need to stop it before it comes back for more.” You quickly walked up to your clothes and swiftly took off the blanket over your shoulders and got dressed under your bathrobe.  
“oh no you don't pudding cup, you've been injured, hurt and you're on a cycle. If you go out now, your chances of survival are slim.” What Rus meant was that your chances of your virginity surviving the aftermath of your scent out in the open was slim, you'd probably be just fine except for the lack of feeling in your legs, soreness and cheeks flustered red due to prolonged fucking, oh wait he was supposed to stop and protect you not wish he could be the monster finding you.   
“i will not allow you to leave.”

You stared at Rus, you knew he was right, you knew it was risky but you had to protect these monsters no matter what, if you didn't then there was certainly no way home or no way to protect yourself from any further damage. It was selfish but also nerve wrecking to no end.  
“No offense Rus, but you can't stop me.”  
“HUMAN! COME TO YOUR SENSES, YOU CAN'T GO OUT THERE!”  
Silently you put on a sweater and a pair of tights not caring if these two saw anything worth mentioning to the other skeletons. 

“no!” Rus slammed his fist against the frame of the door “you might think you're safe because you know us but truth is, you're not.” He shouted, glaring holes into you as you stood there, not knowing what to do anymore. Nightmare would still be out there, somewhere, getting stronger and come back for either you or the other monsters. He was dangerous. “if anything you're going to be less safe if you actually wander out your bedroom door.”  
“Then what should I do? Sit here and accept that there's a monster here that meant to cause you harm?!”  
“YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE A GOOD LITTLE GIRL AND STAY IN HERE BECAUSE OF YOUR DAMN PUSSY!”   
Boss yelled, finally angry enough to actually scream at you. “YOU'RE A LITTLE THING AND YOU THINK WE'D JUST ALLOW YOU TO GO OUT WHEN YOU CAN ATTRACT OTHER MONSTERS?”

“IDIOT HUMAN!”  
Boss was intimidating enough to cause you to quiver, as he pressed a firm hand on your left shoulder, forcing you down onto the floor.  
“Are you two double teaming me?”  
“duh.” Rus growled grabbing your legs and keeping you in place. “you're not going out there and if we have to wear you out, we will.”  
Why would he have to wear you out? You had already stopped fighting them, was it your smell? Oh fuck. Oh no, was this it. Was everyone going to slam dunk you into oblivion now because your scent was getting stronger.  
“What do you mean?” You moved up just to be forced back down again.   
“HE MEANS THAT IF WE HAVE TO WE WILL FUCK YOU UP!”

Wrong choice of wording Boss, you became anxious as you looked down toward their groins and saw something making them tent up a bit, it made you sweat and swallow hard.  
Here it comes.


	13. Oh no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains sex.
> 
> So you failed getting out of the bedroom and horny skeletons surround you, today you might have your cherry popped or?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning/day/afternoon
> 
> So I've been writing this story for a while now and I gotta say it's bringing me a lot of joy to share some of my writing with you.  
> Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter as well. <3 Much love and take care <3

“Guys, I mean it, seriously. I have to get out of here. The monster will attack again.” You yelled, trying to fight your way out of the skeleton trap you had been quite unlucky to have been a part of.  
“i don't think you know the severity of your condition.” Rus rolled his eye and pressed his hand down your tigh and up your rear, moving your legs apart.  
“HUMAN! YOU NEED TO BE TAUGHT A LESSON! YOU CAN'T RUN FROM MONSTERS WHEN YOU'RE IN HEAT!”  
“Bu-but I'm not in heat.” You worded but the smell of your neck was so inviting they could barely contain themselves from you. “I'm on a cycle.”  
“you smell like you are.”  
“I'm not! I can't do this, I-I'll get pregnant.” You blushed, hiding yourself in your sweater as Rus merely glanced up from your heat and into your eyes.  
“so?” 

Rus moved one of your legs to his shoulder, keeping it strained as he pressed his crotch onto your clothed pussy, his dick was firm, hot and made your mouth water, it would have been a lie if you didn't fine it somewhat sexy but your conflicted emotions ran wild with your mind, you couldn't do this. No, you couldn't, but you really wanted to do.  
It was kind of like a race, should you agree to the obviously turned on skeletons in the entire house for a gang bang session or should you not let them come near you until this “heat” was over, how could you even look at them and think that you'd somehow get away from them. Obviously they would pretty much use their powers until you agreed, by the stars, why were your privates becoming so warm and ready? It made you grumble to yourself as you basically had no self control left.

Boss unbuckled his skin tight black trousers and just let his ecto dick bounce as he knew you'd look, it was so long you had to blink a couple of times before you glanced up at Boss, his eyelights red and filled with lust as he met your eyes. You guessed your eyes also had been quite the sight as you turned to look at the door and noticed Sans and Stretch merely standing there, panting up a storm.  
You were startled by the sight of them but knew your body pretty much begged them to come in. Boss and Rus made an attempt to get to know your body, Boss's hand traveled up the side of your arm and down your chest, moving delicately towards a nipple that he knew had not been covered up with a bralette or anything remotely close to a bra.

You glanced down and saw Rus move his hips against you, it made sparks fly behind your eyes as you didn't want to stop anymore, if it felt that good having a clothed skeleton dick rubbing against you, imagine the pleasure it would give if it was inside. Hot, rubbing spots you couldn't reach and getting thicker as it released it's seed deep inside of you, you drooled at the thought and noticed Sans and Stretch had teleported behind Rus and Boss, either to stop them or help them, whatever their ideas were you didn't care.  
“i think she enjoys it.” Stretch voiced, turning to Sans.  
Of course you enjoyed it, being turned to a weak pathetic human with only the “I want to be fucked, and I want to be fucked hard” crossing your mind every few seconds made the thought of being claimed all that much harder to refuse.  
“should we join in?” Sans asked, glancing down at your blushing red cheeks, breathing harder, faster and finally the intense smell of heat dancing through the room like the invitation you gave them by slowly nodding.

Stretch sat down by your other leg, moving it up and out of the way so he could press a hand to your crotch, he felt the damp heat between your legs growing wet with each passing second and it surprised him. He had not imagined you would have been that turned on by skeletons and he knew then that Boss's words earlier had been completely right. You liked them, all of them.  
As he found your clit behind your leggings you jumped and made a loud yet somewhat cute whimper, it was pulsating beneath your clothes and it felt almost disgusting havin clothes on as e felt further away.  
“that's real cute.” Sans chuckled, appearing beside your breast as he wanted to figure out how badly you needed to be screwed.

He massaged your breast and found your hardened nipple easily, teasing it between his thumb and his pointy finger as you tried to stiffle your own moans and only huff a little more, it proved difficult as this was something you truly could not control, by the arch of your back they knew you had a hard time being clothed. “do you regret getting dressed?” Rus asked, laughing as he slowly moved away only to roll the leggings down toward your butt, with help he pretty much managed to move it out of the way and up to your knees and then got the full view of your beautiful half naked body.  
Your heat pulsating, wet and ready as he had merely helped you out of tight clothes only to look at your tight folds.  
“oh this is getting harder.” Rus licked his teeth, pressing a finger against your warmth.  
It sent hot tingles down your spine and made it so uncomfortably hot you wished to just stop and cry.

As he teased your opening you felt your brain draw blanks, you couldn't stop your soft pants, deliciously sweet voice or even the tender moans leaving your throat.  
“hm, she likes being teased.”  
“I-I don't.” You panted, tears forming in your eyes as Stretch's finger met your clit, you jumped and looked down, noticing his eyes sparkle orange as he couldn't find any reason to stop.  
“come on pudding, you know you do.”  
He slipped a finger in between your folds and met your insides, moving his digit in and out in slow agonizing thrusts as your special spots needed more than that. You sent them small glances, Boss looked like he couldn't contain his excitement as he pressed his dick up against your face, surprised you opened your lips in an attempt to stop the mighty Boss but he saw this as an opportunity and pressed the head of his cock into your mouth.

Your tongue was wet, inviting and caused him to lose any sanity that would tear him away from you. “oi, boss that's too quick, she might throw up.”  
If your pupils could change into hearts you knew it would have as you felt an itch at the back of your throat being scratched as you moved your head down Boss's cock and almost met the hilt.  
Boss's tongue rolled out of his mouth as he looked down at you, your eyes tearing up as he knew he was quite big inside of your poor human lips.  
“SORRY HUMAN, I COULDN'T HELP IT! YOU SMELL SO GOOD!” 

Your eyes merely said 'Don't care, fuck my throat', and that was when Boss smirked, his grin wild and fitting the situation a too well.  
“BE CAREFUL OF WHAT YOU WISH PET! I MIGHT DESTROY YOUR VOCAL CHORDS!”  
Boss chuckled, moving his fingers to your neck and helping you move your head.  
At first it was actually kind of hard not to gag all over his member but soon enough you got a hold of it and felt your chin get wet with saliva.  
“oh, she's getting so wet.” Rus licked his teeth and had a great idea, swiftly he gave Stretch a small stare, one you couldn't see as your mouth was busy getting fucked.  
“gotcha.” Stretch removed his finger from your insides and slowly danced toward a different hole, one that couldn't get wet on it's own and played around the side of your ass just to slowly penetrate your butt with his digits. Your eyes widened at the feeling and a confused moan ran through your throat and into Boss's dick.

He groaned at the feeling and gave Stretch a quick glance before smiling. “AH, YOU LIKE THAT TOO?”  
You wanted to shake your head but couldn't as you felt something slick against your pussy, Rus's tongue was giving your folds a sort of attention you had never ever expected would feel that good.  
He worked his way skillfully around your clit in circular motions that you had only seen on porn and little by little kept moving in and out of you, at first you had not thought the feeling of a tongue would feel that good but colour you surprised when you felt something begin to build as he kept pestering your cute vagina.

“let's move her a bit, fingering her ass is hard in this posistion.”  
Stretch chuckled and looked to Rus and Boss, which also agreed. Boss popped his dick out of your mouth and helped you up on all four, and let your throat catch a break as Stretch angled his fingers back into your butt.  
“It feels funny.”  
It made you groan uncomfortably before you felt a tongue meet your clit in the opposite way, you moaned, crying out as you almost sat down on Rus's face, he grabbed your butt and forced you to sit down and enjoy being eaten to the brink of an orgasm.  
“S-stop it Rus, I'm gonna come.” You whined, flustered as Boss just rubbed his dick on your face, waiting for you to get your release so you could focus on his after.

“but pudding, that's the point.” Rus wrapped his tongue up against your clit hard and you came, your entire body quivering as he kept flicking his muscle back and forth, making sure you could ride out your entire orgasm as much as you wanted.  
It took you a while to calm down and when you were back on track you noticed you were put back into doggy but Rus was now facing you, his eyelights purple as he focused entirely on you, he might have been a prick in the past, and a prick now and would perhaps be a prick in the future but at least he was your prick.  
“now, who wants to pop your cherry the most, should it be Boss, Stretch or I? time is ticking.”

Rus unzipped his pants and pressed his dick hard against your folds, he was merely teasing you and weren't even inside but your entire brain told you, begged you to sit down and be fucked into oblivion.  
“who do you want, pudding?”


End file.
